


Paths Unforseen

by anonymous56789



Series: A Road Not Taken [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Filler, Flashbacks, Medical Inaccuracies, Needs Editing, OOC, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Tragedy, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoki was sick of causing pain. She would never go back to what she was... never.<br/>Starts after Gaara's death. Companion to "An Unexpected Turn" and focuses on Kankuro and Naoki's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This companion to "An Unexpected Turn" follows the relationship between Kankuro and Naoki while still going through the storyline of Naruto Shippuden. It would make more sense to read "An Unexpected Turn" first but you're more than welcome to read it in any order you please. I hope you enjoy reading this work as much as I do writing it. However I will warn you that it is still unfinished and need re-editing once it is done. I also have a terrible track record of updating.  
> Please enjoy, all comments and reviews are welcome.

Naoki moved quickly through the hallways. She hadn’t wanted this assignment. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to treat the patient she just didn’t want to screw up. Her patient of all people was the recently deceased and now living Godime Kazekage. Naoki didn’t like having to confront those in powerful positions since her transition. Now she had to treat the most powerful person in all of Suna. Knocking lightly she waited a moment and then entered the room. She could feel the slight pulses of the ANBU that were watching the Kazekage diligently but it only made Naoki more uneasy. Carefully approaching the bed Naoki assessed her patient. For the moment he seemed to be sleeping restlessly. His clothes, though nice, were dusty from attending the funeral of Lady Chiyo earlier that day. Naoki smiled slightly; the Kazekage seemed less intimidating this way and more like a patient. However she needed him to wake up so she could make her diagnosis. A knock on the door alerted Naoki to two more people. When they entered she immediately recognized them as the Kazekage’s brother and sister Kankuro and Temari. Both were well trained jounin and forces to be reckoned with, however at the moment Kankuro seemed to be comically towing Temari into the room. The older boy’s gaze rested on the form of his younger brother and he visibly relaxed at the peaceful state of the red head.  
  
Naoki looked away distractedly as she remembered the last time she had seen Kankuro had been after their mission to guard a family relocating to Suna. If she remembered correctly only the young daughter of the small family made it to Suna alive. She doubted that Kankuro would remember the medic nin who treated his injuries and severe chakra exhaustion. She had been a relatively good medic at that point but nowhere near qualified to treat him alone. No one else had been willing so she had been made to treat him. She remembered that he had fallen asleep on her at one point and it had made it so much easier to heal him after that. When she had finished she gently woke him and told him he could leave. Grinning crookedly he had nodded thanks and went immediately to check on his sister. Since then Naoki had seen him a few times around Suna but she had been buried in her work so much so that she didn’t get out of the hospital or green room much. Putting her mind to the task at hand she decided that it would be easier to get the Kazekage into new clean clothing before proceeding. Just as she had Kankuro help her sit the Kazekage up, sea foam green eyes snapped open and made her freeze in her tracks. “Kazekagesama…” she started and then Kankuro thankfully interrupted and seemed to smooth things over. Leaving the brothers to their own devices Naoki observed as the Kazekage changed. His muscles were still and if the shivers were any indication he was having cold chills. Her contact with his skin earlier confirmed a light fever. Closely checking his skin Naoki found what she was looking for when the Kazekage was changing shirts. Quietly, so as not to annoy him again, Naoki asked about the rash. Her suspicions were confirmed when she examined the blisters with gloves.  
  
Quickly and efficiently she explained the situation and then went off to get the Kazekage’s medication. She didn’t notice the look Kankuro was giving her and the annoyed air around Temari. Naoki went to the green house and quickly found the herbs she was looking for. The green house was her baby and she often spent the night in it tending to her precious and fragile plants. Many of them were difficult to cultivate in Suna but thankfully due to her skill with plants Naoki was able to successfully grow them in the green house. She monitored their conditions as one might monitor a sickly child’s and she almost never let anyone else tend to them. Recently she had decided to allow two other medic shinobi to help with her green house and in her absence they had let the Konoha nin procure her antidote there. She knew it was a little odd but she had worked so hard for so long to build up her collection of herbs she was unwilling to risk their health. Several of the plants were hybrids crossed with native plants of Suna to make them able to bare the Suna heat a little better but in most cases this made them less effective and therefore the medicines required more of the plant to be level of potency needed. So to acquire the correct amount Naoki had to grow more of the plants so they would have the amount they would need. It was a delicate process that required the patience of a priest. Luckily patience was one of the traits that Naoki had in spades. Mixing the medicine with precision and speed Naoki hummed as she went about her business. She always liked being in the green house. It made her feel needed. Since she had become second in command at the hospital it was hard for her to spend the amount of time she wanted there. Hence the two other medic nin she had allowed to assist her after extensive training. Naoki was technically a jounin but she never liked to acknowledge that. She was exceptional at fighting but she much preferred healing damage than causing it. She was so skilled at healing that the shinobi in charge of the hospital chose her as his second in command. It was a great honor but prevented her from being on the council because she had to attend the hospital when her superior was called to the meetings.  
  
When she was finished mixing herbs she quickly returned to the Kazekage’s room. This time when she knocked Temari answered and smiled. “He’s fallen asleep again but if you tell me I’ll make sure he’s taken care of.” Naoki smiled gently and walked in with the medicine. “I will have to give him one shot but the rest can be taken orally. The tea mix is to help with headaches if they develop. The fever and shakes should go away if he takes this two times a day, once in the morning and once in the evening for five days. The blistering and pain will be taken care of with the other capsules, while the shot should help overall with his symptoms.” Temari nodded and wondered if she should have taken notes when Naoki handed her a small sheet of paper with all the instructions and her phone number. “Call me if you need anything, it will save time if he gets worse. The medicine I’ve given him should get him back on his feet quickly if he rests and takes the required doses.” “Thank you.” Temari said and genuinely smiled at the medic. When she had first seen the girl Temari had been skeptical of how good she was at her job but now she was fully convinced. However she still didn’t realize the small medic was second only to Diachi, the head of the hospital.  
  
Walking slowly Naoki approached the Kazekage’s bed where Kankuro was sitting by him to comfort him whenever it seemed as if Gaara were in pain. Trying not to disturb either brother Naoki took her syringe and injected her own concoction of medication into the Kazekage. Hopefully her little booster would help their general get back to normal faster. Smiling Naoki exited the room and left the sand siblings to their privacy. She was glad she could help in whatever way. When she returned to the hospital she was kept busy. She only got a few nights off duty and tonight was not one of them. Toward the much earlier hours of the morning someone came to her with information that Kankuro had come in with a light injury. Concerned Naoki went and met the puppeteer in the small examination room he had been given. “Are you alright?” Naoki asked. Kankuro startled, he had been dozing off when Naoki had walked in. “Fine, just need a quick heal and I’ll be out of your way.” He mumbled before looking up and realizing who it was. When he saw it was Naoki he looked shocked and then grinned. “Do you ever sleep?” He asked jovially. Naoki motioned away the other medic that had come in to treat the elder sand sibling and moved toward him to heal his bruise. She normally didn’t tend to anything that wasn’t critical on the night shift so she wouldn’t waste her chakra if she needed it later for more traumatic injuries but a small face wound wouldn’t take that much from her… and she was glad for the company. Kankuro seemed like a relatively nice guy to talk to. He always seemed like a smart ass but the way he cared for his brother was a softer side that she had rarely seen. “No,” she joked. For some reason she didn’t feel the need to stay quiet when she was around the brunette. Her reserved attitude was an attractive attribute to her superior considering that he didn’t really like people. So quiet people were the only ones he could bare to be around.  
  
Kankuro was happily surprised that he was going to be treated by the green haired medic that had taken care of Gaara. She was cute and capable, a rare combination. “So what happened?” She asked softly, focusing on Kankuro’s wound more than his response… or so it seemed. “I ahh fell into something; such a klutz, right?” Kankuro said jokingly. He really didn’t want to make it seem like his little brother had taken a swing at him. Naoki raised an eyebrow. “Really?” She asked, “you don’t seem the type.” Now it was Kankuro’s turn to raise an eyebrow. What kind of type did he seem to her? “Well you’re perceptive. I was helping Gaara sit up when I accidentally touched his blisters and he reacted. Hence the table mark.” “Have you had chicken pox before?” She asked quickly. When he nodded Naoki smiled and looked Kankuro in the eye. “That’s good. If you hadn’t, exposure to the rash would have caused it… I’m glad you aren’t seriously injured but why come in for such a small wound?” “Well I don’t want Gaara to feel guilty about it.” “Why should he feel guilty? He’s sick and reacted without knowing. I doubt he’ll even remember it considering how ill he is.” Kankuro shrugged, “It’s the kinda guy he is. It’s not that he takes all the blame on himself but whenever he doesn’t have control over something he thinks he should’ve he ends up feeling guilty about it.” Naoki straighten and smiled at Kankuro again. “Well if that’s the case then we’ll just have to make sure this bruise is gone by morning.” “Really?” Kankuro questioned. Kankuro was startled by her smile. It looked natural on her while on others it would look forced. For so many of the people Kankuro held dear it was hard or at least rare for them to smile. Gaara only smiled when something drastic (like his death and subsequent resurrection) happened (and it was more of an astonished happiness than a smile). Temari smiled when she thought of four things, Kankuro, Gaara (the new and improved version), their mother, and (as much as Kankuro hated to admit it) Shikamaru Nara of Konoha. Baki never smiled. Never. The day Baki smiled Kankuro swore would be the end of the world. Yet this woman smiled as if it were the normal thing to do.  
  
Kankuro was entranced and almost missed her explanation of how he would get rid of his bruise. She searched her white coat pockets for a moment before pulling out a jar of ointment. Opening it she smeared it liberally on Kankuro’s bruise and then put a gauze bandage on it. Putting the jar back in her pocket she looked over her work. “There.” She said, smiling again. “Just keep that on till morning and by then it should be at least a faint yellow mark if not completely gone.” Kankuro nodded gratefully and just as Naoki turned to leave he spoke up, “I’m sorry but what’s your name?” Naoki blushed and turned around. All this time and she had never introduced herself, it was embarrassing. “Naoki, my name is Naoki and don’t forget to call me if you need something Kankurosama.” Quickly Naoki walked out of the room and back to her office. She hadn’t meant to use so much of her special ointment on Kankuro’s small bruise but he seemed so desperate to make sure his brother didn’t see the wound. Sighing Naoki started to look over the paperwork that had piled on her desk in her absence. Now it was time for her to get back to running a hospital…  
  
Naoki had stayed buried in her work until morning. There had been a few serious cases that had come in throughout the night but nothing that she couldn’t delegate to someone else. She had ended up doing a few more minor healings just so that her staff wasn’t overworked on the small things. Besides she always enjoyed healing children. They were always so grateful when she was done and she loved the looks on their faces when she gave them candy and sent them on their way. Just as she was about to pack up her office and head home her boss came into her office. Standing quickly and spilling a few papers on the way Naoki looked at Daichi and waited for him to address her. He didn’t like interruptions, in fact he normally didn’t like any form of talking at all. It was surprising that despite his abhorrence of people he was the best medic there was in Suna. “Naoki, I need you to treat an informant being held in one of the interrogation rooms. It’s a level 1 confident so I expect you to keep your mouth shut.” Naoki almost gasped, she wasn’t cleared for level 1 information and if the patient was incoherent while she was treating them they could say something that she wasn’t supposed to hear. “Sir, I’m not…” Naoki started nervously. She rarely ever contradicted Diachi and it almost never turned out well. Daichi looked at her annoyed and interrupted, “I know full well you aren’t cleared for this sort of thing. Quite honestly I’m the only medic in Suna that is. However the Kazekage in his infinite wisdom called a meeting of the jounin council soon after he gave the order for the informant to be given medical help while they gave their mission report. And since I cannot send you to my meeting for me no matter how much I would like to I must send you to the patient instead.” With that Diachi stormed out of Naoki’s office and continued on his way to the meeting.  
  
Stunned Naoki hurried and gathered her supplies. This wasn’t her first time going down the dungeons and Naoki doubted it would be her last but she hated it every time. No matter who the shinobi was or what kind of enemy they were they were always most vulnerable to her. Many times they had tried to take advantage of her seemingly small stature and she had been forced to cause more harm before she finished their treatment. Their desperate actions only made her pity them more. At least time it was an informant and she would be allowed to treat her patient further after the report was finished. Once Naoki had hurried down the familiar stairs the guards let her pass into the lower tunnels and pointed her to the first room. Knocking, Naoki slowly opened the door to the room and was met with a masked shinobi and one of Suna’s interrogation squad members. “We were just waiting on you.” The interrogation squad member said. He had on gray and red Suna gear that Naoki had seen splashed with blood more often than she cared to remember. Naoki walked in carefully and set her bag down on the table. Her patient with the coyote mask was already seated and started to give her report once Naoki had started her treatment.  
  
The first thing Naoki did was soak the bandages with water. They had been dried on with blood and although it was good that the bleeding had stopped in most places the dried blood made it hard to take the bandages off without reopening the wounds. Ignoring the questioning Naoki pulled out her medical scissors and started snipping away at the old gauze. She quickly removed it and started to inspect the wounds. Only a few were still bleeding but most of them were deep. There was one wound that located in the thoracic cavity and was dangerously close to the heart and lungs. Disregarding the conversation entirely Naoki started to remove parts of the informants shirt until she had gotten the whole thing off. It was a few moments later that she realized the two were staring at her. “All you had to do was ask.” The masked informant said quietly with a trace of mischief in her tone. The interrogation shinobi just seemed annoyed. “Can’t that wait?” He asked snobbishly. Naoki bristled. Every shinobi in the village thought their job was more important than hers until one of their own or they themselves were injured. Naoki didn’t ask for much but time with her patient and respect, she was getting very little of either at that point. “No.” She said tonelessly and continued with her work.  
  
Once she had the shirt removed she realized that debris and part of the kunai that had stabbed her were still in the wound and had already started an infection. Realizing that the informant needed surgery as soon as she was done with her report, Naoki cleaned the rest of her wounds, and waited for it to be over with. When the report was finished Naoki called for a stretcher and some more medics. Mai (that was what the informant called herself) looked like she was about to protest when Naoki leveled her with a stare. “You have an infected chest wound that should have been operated on days ago. Your fever is already spiking dangerously. Whoever gave you first aid couldn’t take out the broken parts of kunai for fear you would bleed to death but you should have received more extensive treatment immediately. So you will not be walking or in your case limping to the hospital, you will be carried by a stretcher.” Mai nodded again seemingly amused despite her predicament and allowed herself to be put on the stretcher and carried to the hospital.  
Mai watched impressed as the medic that had treated her wounds ordered the others so that they she was treated as quickly and efficiently as possible. When the woman had first walked in Mai had mistaken her as a timid and almost incompetent medic but once she had started treating her wounds efficiently and without regards to the conversation Mai saw her for what she truly was… a prodigy. The girl was probably only a year or two older than her and Mai hadn’t found a medic yet that tried to order the younger girl around. When encountered with a messenger she left for a while and let others take over in Mai’s preparation for surgery. But it seemed as if everyone in the hospital followed her every command despite her young age. As Mai was left in a room to change into a hospital gown and get ready for surgery the medic stayed with her. “If you wouldn’t mind, it would make it easier for us if you removed your mask.” Naoki sensed that the mask was important to Mai and she didn’t want to force herself onto the other by taking the mask off while she was under anesthesia. Mai looked up and nodded, releasing her mask and letting herself sigh. It had been ages since she had taken her mask off and although it still felt strange to have it off it was strangely freeing. Naoki saw Mai’s face and smiled. Mai seemed more relaxed without it and it was always easier to treat a patient when they were relaxed. Naoki helped Mai change and was about to go and get herself ready for surgery when Mai spoke up. “I’m sorry but I didn’t get the chance to catch your name.” She asked in a quiet yet strong voice.  
  
Naoki about face palmed. Mai was the second person she had done this to. Old habits die hard. “I’m sorry,” she chuckled, “it seems I never give people my name. I’m Naoki and I’ll be your doctor.” She said as she walked out of the door and went to gown up. The surgery was by no means the longest Naoki had been in but it wasn’t exactly short. Especially since she hadn’t gotten sleep the day before and then it had only been a few hours on her desk before she had been called in to treat the Kazekage for his illness. Sleeping at her desk was not exactly restful. She had been running since then and was called to treat him again just before she had gotten Mai into surgery. It seemed as if Diachisama was in an extremely poor mood and Naoki would be sentenced to another night shift so her superior could get some sleep before he was unleashed upon the hospital once more in all his angered fury. She changed and then prepared herself for another night without sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dark Night Approaching

At the end of the night Mai was exhausted. She was tempted to just fall asleep at her desk but then remembered that the last time she'd done that Diachi had walked in and woken her up in a not very pleasant way. Shaking her head Mai stripped herself of her scrubs and was about to change when someone just walked into her office. 'Damn I forgot to lock the door' was all Naoki could think before she recognized Kankuro's form and she blanched. Of course he would have to be the one to walk in on her changing out of her slightly bloodied scrubs and into a new pair. Not even thinking of covering herself (even though she only had a breast band and her bottoms on) Naoki pushed the puppeteer back outside and slammed the door in his face and locked it. "Please give me a few moments and I'll help you." Naoki called through the door while she mentally berated herself. Why did she have to have the worst luck on the planet? Who else would have the older brother of the Kazekage walk in on them changing in their office?

Resigning herself to her fate Naoki finished getting ready and then opened the door. Kankuro was just staring at it dumbly and opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "What did you need help with?" Naoki asked, trying to get Kankuro to respond to something besides his obvious memory of her half naked in her office. "Uhhh, I was wondering if there was something that a person could take for restless sleep." Kankuro said his face still red from what had just happened. "Well there are some calming teas but nothing really solid that wouldn't just knock them out completely. Why do you ask?" Naoki asked, focusing on the problem at hand. "Well Gaara doesn't seem to be sleeping well and we just wanted him to get a good night's rest…" Kankuro trailed off embarrassed. Naoki quirked her lips up into a smile, "You know there's one sure way to get rid of a troubled mind while sleeping." Kankuro perked up, "Family. Comfort him, people can still hear while they're sleeping so talk to him about something that he'd remember fondly. Hopefully that will turn his dreams to something more peaceful." Kankuro nodded gratefully and smirked, "Thanks, Naoki but maybe you should get some rest you looked about as exhausted as Gaara and he died recently." Naoki's eyes widened. She was surprised that Kankuro could joke about something so serious so soon. "Too soon?", he asked his face full of mischief. "I'm just surprised that you are so casual about it." Naoki said her eyes inspecting his face for any sign of negative emotions. Kankuro smirked and grit his teeth. In all honesty it hurt him every time he mentioned it. It pained him to admit he couldn't save his little brother and Gaara had truly died. However shinobi were not allowed to show emotion, so it was better to throw salt in his own wound so it would heal faster; regardless of whether it scarred or not. Kankuro had to force himself to bleed off the poison from the emotional wound that dwelled within him. He couldn't show any weakness because any weakness he showed would be traced back to Gaara and that could never be allowed to happen.

Naoki watched as Kankuro tried to come up with a response. He shrugged and smirked, an emotional mask falling onto his face, "It doesn't bother me." He lied. Naoki solemnly watched as the cocky shinobi walked out of the hospital. Cursing herself Naoki ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, as if ready for an attack. "Kankuro," Naoki started, "I'm sorry for your loss." Kankuro stiffened even further. What was she talking about, loss? Then it dawned on him. She was offering her condolences for Gaara because even if it was just for a moment his little brother had died. As much as he didn't want to admit it, that fact took a heavy toll on him. Kankuro nodded, muttered thanks, and then disappeared back to his brother's side.

Running her hand through her hair Naoki retreated to the greenhouse. She really should have gone home and collapsed onto her bed but she felt so comforted by the plants and her mind was whirling. Pulling out a cot she kept in there for when she was seeding plants and needed to keep an eye on them Naoki fell into a restless sleep.

It was a funeral. Rain that so seldom came to the Land of Wind, poured into the desert and soaked the top layer of sand. The headstone was quickly put into the ground and everyone walked away but a young girl and her two parents. Her mother was collapsed onto the ground before the newly set headstone and her father was standing stiffly by her mother's sobbing form. They had spread the ashes earlier, but with the rain they fell in clumps that stuck to their hands rather than being carried away on a breeze. Naoki held out her hand and let the rain wash away her brother. Why, why did her little brother have to die? Father had been yelling, mother was crying about how she just needed silence when she shook Naoki's little brother until his crying had stopped. Realizing what she had done Naoki's mother went into hysterics. The funeral was given and the smallest urn Naoki had ever seen was put into her hands and her brother was sent to wander the dessert in sodden clumps. When they got home everything was too quiet. Mother had gone upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom while father sat at the kitchen table and stared at nothing. After a few hours Naoki had to use the restroom but she had to get her mother to come out. Hearing no response she grabbed two of her hairpins and opened the door herself. She had learned how to do this so her little brother couldn't accidentally lock himself in his room and she wouldn't be able to get to him. Opening the door Naoki froze at the sight of her mother hanging from the shower curtain rail that was embedded in their wall. Taking a breath she screamed, and screamed, and screamed…. and… 

Waking up Naoki shuddered at the memory. No one had attended her mother's funeral. She had been the only one to scatter her mother's ashes. Her father had forbidden it, but every anniversary of her death Naoki went and put flowers on her mother's headstone. Naoki became a shinobi to get out of her house, to get away from her memories, to get away from her father and his old belt. It wasn't often that he beat her but it was enough that Naoki had to make her own ointments and creams to heal the bruises and cover them up. Naoki pushed herself until she was in the torture and interrogation squad. It took her a while to realize that despite her great skill in her field she couldn't stay. She started to like the interrogations too much and it wasn't long before she started seeing glimmers of her father's eyes in her own gaze. She ended up going to the hospital after an incredibly violet interrogation that left her knuckles broken. She didn't know if Diachi remembered her from when she was much younger and she had volunteered at the hospital to stay out of the house or he recognized the sadistic glimmer in her eyes. Either way he confronted her and convinced her to move to the medical field. Through his training Naoki became one of the best in the village at medical ninjutsu. However her past would always haunt her and she would never forget the enemies of Suna she had brutally tortured.

To prevent any further conflict Naoki had moved out of her father's house as soon as she could afford it. She still went and checked on her ailing father but she knew she didn't do it as often as she could. It was hard to go back to that place… to go back to those memories… And despite the time that had passed from when she was T.I she could still see her father's eye when she looked in the mirror.

Looking up Naoki realized that her two assistants were staring at her. Apparently she had slept until nine; which was when they came in to fertilize and water the plants. Mumblings an apology Naoki made her way back to the hospital. In her hurry to get to the green house and get a few hours rest she had forgotten the paperwork that she needed to take home and finish before her next shift. On her way back out of her office she ran into the Kazekage or at least she would have if his sand defense hadn't knocked her on her butt.

"My apologies," Naoki started. Gaara waved her away and then looked at her as if recognizing her. "You were my medic, yes?" He asked deadpan. "Yes." Naoki replied uncertainly, "Is there something I can help you with?" "I was told the second in command's office was near here. I need to find them so I can get some information on a patient of theirs." Naoki's eyes widened in astonishment, "That would be me Lord Kazekage. Who do you need information on?" Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow and looked at her in a new light. She looked tired, her hair was ruffled and her clothed wrinkled but her eyes were bright and clear despite the dark circles beneath them. He had heard that the second in command of the hospital was young but he wasn't expecting her to only be a few years older than him. Not one to judge someone for their age Gaara smiled inwardly. Considering that he was the Kazekage he should have expected someone of high status to be sent to treat him. Nodding he responded, "I need an update on the status of an informant known only as Mai." Naoki looked at Gaara and smiled, "Of course. I can do you one better though sir. I'll take you to her." Naoki quickly set off toward Mai's room and filled the Kazekage in as they walked. "When I was first sent to treat her, her wounds had been given minimal healing but there were still a few serious issues that needed to be addressed. She had a chest wound with debris and several deep cuts throughout her body. We cleaned and had to stitch almost all of them…" Gaara listened carefully as Naoki gave a concise summary of Mai's condition. He was glad to hear that Mai had been taken care of by this woman. She was good at her job and didn't spare any skill when treating someone.

When they got to the room Naoki grabbed a chair for Gaara so that he could sit by Mai's bed. "If you need something Kazekage please let me know, I'll just be in my office." Naoki said. She had wanted to go to her apartment and get some rest but she would stay until she knew the Kazekage wouldn't need her. Just as she was about to leave Gaara spoke up. "No, if I need help I will call for someone else. I suggest you get some sleep." Naoki looked up surprised and nodded. "Thank you Kazekagesama, I will." Naoki smiled wearily as she walked out of the hospital. Her nap in the greenhouse had helped but she was still exhausted. She drug herself home, into bed and set an alarm so she would get up for her night shift in time. Finally, she would get some real sleep…

It was noon when Kankuro woke up as he rolled off his bed. He had been dreaming of Naoki. He was still embarrassed about walking in on her and if Temari ever found out she would pummel him into next week. Getting up Kankuro showered and got dressed. It was then that he realized he was in his room… when he had fallen asleep in Gaara's room. Confused Kankuro looked around and saw a note on the floor from Gaara. 'Damn' his brother had given him the day off. Deciding to go to the hospital and try to find Gaara and Mai, Kankuro thought of Naoki. Maybe he would see her while he was there. Smiling Kankuro headed toward the hospital…

\- Earlier in the Night…-

At around 6pm Naoki got up, dressed, showered, and ate. Heading to work she looked up at the sky. It was going to be a beautiful night… She had been at work for quite a while and it was nearing the middle of her shift when she saw a certain red head making a beeline for Mai's hospital room. She nodded to him and smiled. Mai had been a little restless but Naoki suspected that once Gaara was there she would settle down. She could see the love that was ever present between the two but she knew that they had not yet realized it themselves. Thinking of a certain puppeteer joinin Naoki shook her head and went back to work.

That morning Naoki was tired, it had stayed quiet all night at the hospital and she hated to admit it but those nights were the worst. With few cases to break up the monotony of the night the hours dragged by and it made it seem like morning would never come. When Naoki saw Gaara leave while it was still cool that morning she decided to go and check on Mai before she finished with her shift. An hour or two later she grabbed Mai's chart and went to go check on the girl. She certainly didn't expect the younger kunoichi to be trying to get out of bed already. She marched over and eyed the dark haired girl. "You weren't going to try and walk by yourself were you?" "No of course not." Mai lied. Naoki rolled her eyes. Why was it that people were so impatient when they were healing? If they would just let their bodies rest they would return to their full health sooner than if they forced themselves. Naoki shook her head and set Mai's chart down on the bed next to the girl. "If you wanted to stretch your legs all you had to do was ask." She said, not realizing that she was smiling. Naoki let Mai walk around for a bit with her help and wasn't surprised by the girl's plea to be discharged. Naoki decided that there wasn't much she could do to keep the girl in the hospital short of tying her down, so she let Mai get settled back in and started the paperwork.

Naoki began to realize that it was way past her normal shift time when she started to fall asleep on Mai's discharge paperwork. Finishing up she left the rest of it to someone else. What good was it to be second in command if you couldn't delegate the more coma inducing aspects to someone else? After clocking out Naoki headed home. She had to work the night shift again that day and she wasn't about to do it on little to no sleep…

The next night was anything but uneventful. One of the more critical patient's conditions worsened and they were forced to put them in an ice bath repeatedly to try and bring down their temperature. The patient was a traveling merchant that had come to visit family before leaving again. He had come in with simple flu like symptoms but as their condition worsened they started to vomit blood and their skin became mottled with dark purplish bruises. When their temperature rose above 106 degrees Fahrenheit even while they were in an ice bath Naoki knew they there was almost nothing left she could do. Despite almost draining all of her chakra into the patient she couldn't get the symptoms of the disease to lessen and every antibiotic she tried had no effect on their condition. In the early hours of the morning the merchant died and Naoki was left to go tell the family. They were all in the waiting room after having been informed the seriousness of their relative's ailment. Naoki hated days like this and after trying to comfort the family as best as she could she left, knowing words were insufficient to alleviate such a heavy grief.

Slowly she packed up her things and started back toward her apartment. She just wanted to sleep the day away. Tomorrow was her day off but she knew she had to get the results from the autopsy as soon as possible. If the disease had the chance to spread while the merchant was in Suna she needed to make a potent antibiotic that would get rid of it as soon as possible. Lost in thought she didn't even realize she had run into somebody until she fell onto the ground. Slowly she pushed herself up apologizing profusely. "Gomen, Gomen." She said and finally looked up when she heard what she thought was Kankuro's voice mumbling the same thing. When Naoki heard someone ask her to join them for lunch it took her a second to recognize that it was Mai. "Sure if it's not too much trouble." Naoki really just wanted to go to her apartment and collapse into bed but she could take a second to eat lunch. She knew if she didn't do it now then she wouldn't get to it until she had slept for at least 6 hours if not longer.

Walking next to Kankuro forced her to walk faster considering his strides were so much longer than hers. "Did you just get done with your shift?" Kankuro asked, finally noticing the impressive dark circles under her eyes. She stumbled slightly and then hurried to catch up again. "Yeah" Naoki said becoming solemn after remembering how her shift had ended. "Do I look that tired?" She asked a smile of chagrin crossing her weary face. Kankuro smirked "You look like you just got out of a 6 hour meeting with the council." Naoki laughed despite herself and gasped in mock shock, "Surely not that bad." Kankuro chuckled proud of himself that he got her to laugh. "So, why so tired? The night shift can't be that exciting." Naoki closed her eyes briefly and tried to block her emotions, "I lost a patient last night and had to inform the family." Kankuro looked at her in astonishment as she smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" He started when Naoki interrupted. "It's okay… it's a part of my job. It's just not easy." She said quietly.

Kankuro looked at her, stopped, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said. Naoki just smiled and nodded. When they got to the restaurant everybody ordered and made small talk while they waited. Kankuro kept an eye on Naoki as they talked, looking for any signs of her previous sorrow but she simply smiled and talked. At one point she brought up Gaara's and Mai's health and made sure the two were taking care of themselves. Amazed Kankuro turned back to the conversation. Naoki showed no signs of distress and despite her obvious exhaustion she kept engaged in what everyone was saying while simultaneously making sure they were all okay. Kankuro was just starting to see how selfless she was when Mai was interrupted by a rather loud girlish giggle. Looking over Kankuro saw the current reason why he and Gaara hated going out to eat at all. In fact if Mai hadn't suggested going out and if Kankuro had succeeded in getting Gaara out of his office for lunch they would have just gone down to the small kitchen in the tower and fixed something up for themselves.

Naoki looked over confused at who had uttered such a ridiculous sound and hid a smile behind her hand when she realized who it was. A group of teenage girls had gathered near the stall and were giggling to each other. Looking at Gaara and Kankuro, Naoki quickly guessed what the girls were whispering about. Kankuro ground his teeth in frustration. He just wanted to eat in peace with his little brother and friends. Did these girls have to follow Gaara everywhere outside of the tower? It was seriously creepy. Suddenly Mai gave the girls a glare that promised violence if they didn't scram. The girls squealed and then ran away. When Kankuro said he had almost thrown rocks before to get the girls to go away Naoki choked on her spit laughing. The whole situation was ridiculous and her lack of sleep wasn't helping. Finally when she had calmed herself down food came and they all ate in peace.

When everyone had finished and they got up to leave Naoki stumbled. She really needed to get some sleep. Kankuro grabbed her arm to steady her and looked at her with concern. "I'll walk with you back to your apartment." Naoki was about to protest when she saw the slight glint of worry in Gaara's and Mai's eyes. Smiling she swallowed what was left of her pride and let Kankuro start to walk with her to her home after she had said her goodbyes to the other two. Soon the energy from eating and being around the others started to fade and the bone deep exhaustion came back. Naoki hadn't even realized her pace had slowed considerably until Kankuro shook her shoulder. "Are you even awake or are you sleep walking?" He asked jokingly. Naoki rolled her eyes and straightened her posture. "I'm fine, I just slowed down so you could keep up." Kankuro snorted, "Yeah because it would be hard for me since you're so tall and I'm so short." He said while indicating to their difference in height. Naoki rolled her eyes again and started walking more quickly in lieu of her painstakingly slow walk. Their quick bout of banter gave her just enough pseudo-energy to make it to the steps of her apartment. It was above another that housed a family of 6 and often times she was woken up from her daytime slumbers by the sound of the children squabbling or playing. She didn't mind it but it was hard to work night shifts at the hospital when she couldn't really get any sleep the day before.

Just as she said goodbye to Kankuro and had started the long journey that she considered the flight of stairs that led to her apartment room she ran into someone for the second time that day. "Sorry she said quickly as she picked herself up off the ground. She didn't realize it was Matsuri until she looked up and Kankuro had caught the young girl before she could race off again. "Hey, what's wrong, why'd you just run into Naoki?" Kankuro asked in a gruff voice. Matsuri started sobbing. Kankuro put his hands up and backed away. "I didn't mean anything by it kid." He said with a confused look on his face. Naoki shook her head and started comforting the girl. Obviously something else was going on and Matsuri stumbling into her was simply a product of the girl's stress.

Between hiccupping sobs Matsuri said, "Grandmother's died and I don't know what to do. Grandfather won't say anything and Mai ran off and I don't know what to do!" Naoki assessed the situation as quickly as her sleep deprived brain could and decided she should go and check on the small family. "Kankuro, maybe you should go find Gaara and see if he knows where Mai is at. It's not uncommon for people to… undergo stress after seeing someone close to them pass away." "What about you?" Kankuro asked as he took in Naoki's fatigued figure. "I'll be checking on Matsuri's family and making sure Fumio is alright." "You sure about that?" "Positive." Naoki said with the best smile she could muster up. "While you're locating Gaara could you also go to the hospital and tell them I need a small medical team to come to the home and take care of Akarisama." Matsuri was too preoccupied sobbing to really understand but Kankuro nodded gravely. "Of course." He said and quickly ran off to find his younger brother.


	3. Chapter 3: A Busy Night

Naoki turned to Matsuri and started trying to convince the girl to take her to her home. After a little persuading the younger girl complied and started to make her way back through the streets. Naoki pushed her exhaustion away violently but she knew she would have to succumb to it eventually and the longer that she held it off the worse the repercussions would be. Pushing that thought away as well she kept up with Matsuri. When they arrived at the residence they both entered quietly and the closer they got to the back of the house the more Naoki was sure that Akari really had died. It hadn't been long but the lingering scent of sickness and disease was starting to be overcome by the smell of death. Making her way into the room where Akari had been staying she saw Fumio still kneeling by the corpse of his dead wife, his hand desperately clutching hers. Sitting beside him Naoki felt Matsuri sob and sit next to her. "Fumiosama", she ventured. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to move back from Akarisama just a bit so I can check on her." "She's gone." He said quietly, tears streaming down his face. "I know I'm acting like an old fool but we've been together so long I don't remember what it's like to live without her." He sobbed and let Naoki softly pull him away. Helping him up Naoki had Matsuri take her grandfather out to the living room. Walking back in Naoki sighed and tried to close Akari's eyes. "Gomen." She whispered silently to the dead woman. "I didn't know you well but I can already tell that you're going to leave quite the hole in several people's lives. I'm sorry I can't do more for you except try to comfort them while you aren't here."

Naoki started the preparations required for the transportation of the deceased when finally the medic team arrived. Hearing the commotion they were causing Naoki left Akari and went to confront the team. "Gomen", the leader of the team said. "We got here as fast as we could fuktiacho." "It's alright, we just need to get her taken care of as soon as possible." Naoki said. She was careful to continue using terms that wouldn't set off the two family members that were within hearing range. She motioned to Fumio and Matsuri and said, "Be careful they're shaken up." "Of course." The man nodded and led the team into the house. He approached Fumio and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss. Would you mind if my team and I went to take care of Akarisama?" Fumio nodded and put his head in his hands as they walked past him. Knowing that the two needed her Naoki once again pushed away her fatigue and sat next to them; trying to comfort them as best she could.

After a little bit she made them hot tea and helped them settle in for the night with the medic team left with Akari to ensure the proper procedures were followed with the body and inevitable cremation. All deceased were cremated in Suna. The desert sands were too unreliable a soil to ever think seriously about burying anyone. Gravestones were erected as places for the spirits of the dead to house. Their ashes were released onto the Suna winds to wander as their ancestors had and when their anniversary of their death came each year they returned to their home to commune with their family once more. However when that day was over they once again wandered the Country of Wind, always watching over its people.

A little while later Kankuro showed up once more. "How are they doing?" He asked, his expression conveying the deep concern he felt for the mourning grandfather and granddaughter. "As well as can be expected." Naoki replied in a soft voice. She had gotten the two to move to the couch where they sat huddled close to each other and trying to comfort one another. I don't think they should be left alone though." She said turning back to the puppeteer. Kankuro nodded, "I thought that would be the case so I've asked the widow next door to stay with them. She was friends with Akari and she said she would be privileged to keep them company." Naoki watched as the older woman walked in and greeted her. "Thank you." Naoki said to her as she prepared to leave. "I think I should be saying that to you." She replied in a soft voice. "Akari would have been distraught if they had been left on their own so soon after she had passed on." Naoki nodded and left with Kankuro.

Looking up she saw Kankuro was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "What?" She asked with her eyes narrowed. Sighing Kankuro stopped. "I know you've got to be exhausted but we've found Mai and she's in rough shape." He said, his expression darkening. "I'm leaving it up to you whether you want to take care of her yourself or have me get someone else from the hospital." "I'll do it." Naoki said without even hesitating. Kankuro looked surprised and then smiled. He was sure that Naoki probably wouldn't make it to the tower without collapsing from exhaustion but she still had insisted that she go and help the girl. Naoki looked at her watch and almost wilted. "I have to go get an autopsy report in a few hours but I should have enough time." They hadn't realized it but in the rush of events it was already past dinner time and the night was well on its way to starting.

Kankuro sensed the complete enervation radiating off of Naoki. Smirking he nervously suggested, "Look why don't you crash at the tower for a few hours after you're done? There's a guest room you can stay in and I'm sure the hospital can wait a few hours for you to come in. You won't be any good to them exhausted like you are." Naoki was about to protest when Kankuro got a good idea, "Plus, if Mai has any issues you'll already be close enough to help her out." Kankuro knew that he had hit a soft spot. It was obvious that Naoki actively took care of those she considered her patients much better than herself and if concern for them was what it took to get her to finally rest Kankuro would use it to his advantage. Naoki nodded; aware of how she was being manipulated but too tired to care. They then started down the road. After a while Kankuro got impatient and picked Naoki up with a huff. She was too tired to even walk at a normal pace but instead of asking for help she had just kept trudging along silently.

Started Naoki looked up at the puppeteer. "What are you doing?" She asked her expression completely readable. Unlike the others she never truly tried to hide her emotions unless it was completely necessary. She never like the idea of hiding her feelings and she didn't like it when others did. She'd had enough of that in the T.I corps. How were people supposed to interact if they couldn't express their basic emotions? She understood the principles of stoicism as a shinobi but as a medic and a human being she shied away from the idea. When she was treating a patient she didn't want their false statements that they were fine. She wanted them to be honest and clear, that could only go so far if they refused to show emotion.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I'm carrying you since you're obviously too tired to even walk properly." Naoki crossed her arms and grumped but she didn't insist on being put down. Grudgingly she allowed herself to relax in Kankuro's hold and before long she was lightly dozing while he jumped from roof to roof to quickly reach the tower. When they arrived Naoki struggled out of Kankuro's grasp and made her way to the Kazekage's room. Walking in she realized that Mai was already sleeping while Gaara, looking slightly out of place, was simply allowing her to rest on him. He looked up and Naoki liked to think he smiled with his eyes… a little. Moving quietly she set her bag down next to the bed and got everything out. Next she replaced all the bandages she could easily reach and then with Gaara's help shifted Mai until all the wraps were new and clean. Mai had reopened a few wounds but most were just aggravated by the movement they were put through. When Naoki finished Gaara tried to shift out of Mai's grasp but the unconscious girl pulled him closer. Naoki almost laughed out loud when the young Kazekage looked at her helplessly. Frankly there wasn't anything she could do short of waking Mai and that wasn't in anybody's best interest. When Gaara looked back down at Mai Kankuro and Naoki slipped out. Steadying herself against the wall Naoki tried to force herself to stay awake. Suddenly she was picked up again and she promptly passed out.

Kankuro looked down at the girl, no, woman in his arms. Her exhaustion had finally gotten the better of her. Gently shifting her weight he started carrying her to the guest bedroom when he almost ran into Temari. "Hey, watch it!" He whispered loudly. "Baka!" Temari whisper yelled and almost head slapped her younger brother when she realized he was carrying someone. "Wha?" Temari started when Kankuro shh'ed her and continued carrying Naoki to the guest room. After getting the medic onto the bed he left the room and shut the door behind him to face his sister. She grinned evilly and grabbed his shoulder to pull him down the hallway and out of the suite to the kitchen where they could talk… (yell) without the fear of waking anyone up. When they got there Kankuro wrestled himself out of Temari's grip and roughly sat in a chair. "What happened!?" Temari all but yelled. "I leave for one shift of border patrol and all Hell breaks loose!" Kankuro sighed and settled into his chair, this was going to take a while. "Look, there wasn't a lot I could do to stop this so quit acting like this is my fault." Looking up he started talking, "When you left Mai ended up coming and getting Gaara and I so we could all eat lunch together. We ran into Naoki on the way after she had finished her shift at the hospital so she came along. Once we were finished I could tell Naoki was dead tired so I walked her home while Mai and Gaara headed elsewhere. Next thing I know Matsuri runs into Naoki and I and she tells us Akarisama is dead and Mai has run off." Taking a breath Kankuro continued, " So I went to get Gaara so we could look for Mai and Naoki went to check on Matsuri and Fumio. Gaara finally found Mai but… it wasn't pretty. She looked real roughed up and she was out of it. So Gaara took her back here and I got Naoki to come and look at her before she settled in for the night. As it turns out Naoki really was exhausted and passed out once she finished with Mai so I put her in your old room."

When Kankuro finished he looked up at his sister and waited for her reaction. Her eyes were wide and she quickly face palmed. "Jeeze, what the heck am I going to do with you guys? Did you even think to grab stuff for those two girls for in the morning?... Don't tell me you undressed her for bed?" After looking at Kankuro's horrified expression Temari rolled her eyes and pulled her brother up. "I'm going to make Naoki a little more comfortable and then we're going to get some essentials for both of them so they don't look ridiculous tomorrow." "Wait, why do I have to go?" Kankuro protested. "You have to go because I don't know where Naoki's house is and I really don't feel like looking for it in the records room."

Temari marched back up the stairs to her old room and shut the door behind her. Quietly she walked up to the woman and started pulling off her shoes and outer layers of clothing. Naoki had long brown open toed boots that kept her legs and feet from being ravaged by sand when she went on missions. She wore one outer dress like piece that opened in the front and was sleeveless. The outer dress was tanish brown and was meant for blending into Suna's sandy background. A green bandanna with the Sand's emblem was tied around her waist and Temari identified it as extra cloth in case of emergencies while in the field. Naoki's headband was tied around her neck and when Temari pulled it off she saw a large scar. Temari had looked up the girl's record after she had realized who was treating her brother and knew that Naoki had trained and excelled in the torture and interrogation squad before she was trained as a medic. What she didn't know was why Naoki had moved from a promising career as Suna's most elite interrogator to a more mundane medic. Not to say being the lieutenant to Suna's head medic was lowly but it was certainly less impressive. Temari looked at the girl's eyebrows and ears and was surprised to realize she hadn't noticed the medic had several piercings that Temari decided to leave alone. There were 3 in her right eyebrow that we're partially covered by her green bangs and another in her left. She also had three in each ear and all looked like the curved suture needles medics used in surgery. Once Temari had her outer dress off she pulled off the armor Naoki was wearing underneath. She had chain mail netting on her legs to about her mid thighs and it completely covered her chest as a type of shirt. The medic tattoo on her arm was always visible and although it made her a target in certain circumstances it also identified her as an important resource when needed. Finally pulling Naoki's hair down Temari looked at her work. The medic was still sound asleep and in her more comfortable undergarments. From what skin she could see in the moonlight Temari could tell the girl had scars covering her. Temari knew her body looked about the same but it was unsettling seeing it on someone who seemed so kind. Remembering Naoki's dark past Temari shook her head and left the girl to sleep peacefully.

Temari and Kankuro walked quietly along the roads. It was night and after such a hectic day Kankuro felt tired but he knew Temari was probably more worn out than he was considering she had been on patrol. Unlike other villages that they knew of Suna had shinobi that patrolled the country of wind without specified missions. They were sent to troubled areas and took a few missions without payment. This service was paid for by the taxes that the Wind Diamyo collected and delegated to the village hidden in the sand. Temari had been sent on such a patrol that day and even though it was relatively easy the amount of traveling it required was always exhausting. Coming up on Naoki's house they quietly climbed the stairs and unlocked Naoki's door via lock pick. "Why did we come here first?" Kankuro asked softly. "Because, Baka, when we get to my apartment to get Mai's things I'm going to stay and finally get sleep while you head back to the tower. I seriously do not want to double back to my apartment." Kankuro rolled his eyes and looked around. "So what am I looking for?" "Nothing." Temari growled back, "you are not pawing through a woman's clothing drawers. Just sit and wait while I grab her a few things." Kankuro rolled his eyes and groaned again. Couldn't he have just told Temari where the house was instead of coming with her? Instead of arguing though he went and sat down. After a few seconds of sitting he realized that he was about to fall asleep so he got up and started looking around.

Naoki's apartment was neat if not a little empty. She didn't have much furniture and what she did have looked relatively lived in. Concluding that she must have bought it used Kankuro went and looked at the few pictures that were placed on her walls and end table. One of them showed a small family with a familiar green haired little girl and a baby boy with two adults. The mother had a soft smile that Kankuro saw on Naoki when she was treating a patient and the father had the same green hair that Naoki had. Everyone looked relatively happy if not a little stressed. The mother who was holding the child had a fragile look in her eyes while her husband looked at the camera coolly. In fact after looking carefully Kankuro could tell Naoki was the only one truly smiling. The next picture held only Naoki and her father and neither of them looked happy at all. Naoki was still smiling but it was bitter and held a type of pain only a few would recognize. Her father looked past the camera as if he no longer cared for anything. Naoki's picture of her graduation day and her acceptance into the hospital were only of her and in both she looked very alone. Then there was a picture of Naoki and a whole host of people, one of which was surprisingly the frowning and very grouchy looking Diachisama. Upon looking closer Kankuro could see Diachi's head was turned toward Naoki and although it was hard to spot he did have a small smile on his face. Looking up Kankuro saw Temari was finished and had a bag in her hand but now she too was looking at the pictures. "Hey you ready?" He asked. Temari rolled her eyes and marched out of the room. "I was waiting on you ya moron." Kankuro snickered under his breath and followed his older sister out of the apartment.

Kankuro followed Temari to her apartment and once he had grabbed Mai's bag he left his older sister to sleep. When Kankuro got back to the tower he quietly put Mai's bag on Gaara's dresser and left Naoki's just inside her room. Yawning he walked back into his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. A few hours later he heard a type of whimpering. Getting up he rubbed his face and got out of bed. Before he had fallen asleep he had simply ripped of his clothes and got in bed. Now clad only in his boxers he followed the whimpering sound to Naoki's room. "What the…" Kankuro started and was cut off by Naoki sitting up violently in bed. "He's here." She whispered quietly, "I have nowhere to run!" Waking up a little more Kankuro walked cautiously over to Naoki. "Who's here?" He asked. "Him!" Naoki whimpered again. "I have nowhere to go!" Kankuro eyed Naoki warily, "Are you awake?" He asked. "You've got to run! He's here!" She was getting more anxious by the minute and Kankuro could finally tell she was having a nightmare. He cautiously touched her shoulder and she grabbed his hand, her eyes lost in the nightmare she was caught up in. "I have to leave, I can't stay. He'll find me." Kankuro dropped his head and closed his eyes. It was clear he wasn't going to be able to calm her in this state. "Okay, let's go somewhere else then." "Somewhere else?" She repeated, "Yeah, Kankuro smiled gently and picked her up, "So he won't find you." Naoki nodded and her eyes started slipping closed. Walking quietly Kankruo placed her on his bed and was about to go sleep in the guest room when her eyes shot open once more with panic. "What if he comes back? Don't leave please, don't leave like they did." Sighing Kankruo grimaced at the sleeping girl and lay down on the floor. "Fine, I'll stay right here, okay?" Naoki's eyes rolled back as she quickly fell asleep once more and she snored softly. Grabbing a pillow from the other side of his bed and a spare blanket he settled on the floor for a long night.

When Naoki woke up she smelled wood shavings and oil. Sitting up she looked around dazed. Rubbing her head she startled as she heard a loud snore. Naoki swung her legs over the bed and was about to look around when her feet landed on something soft and she heard a muffled "oof". Naoki gasped and pulled her feet back up, "Are you okay?" She asked. Kankuro groaned in response. "Wait what am I doing here, isn't there a guest bedroom?" Yawing sleepily Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, once you passed out that's where I put you but half way through the night you umm were worried so I brought you to my room." Naoki's eyes widened, "I didn't have a night terror did I?" "You don't remember?" "No." She confirmed quietly. Seeing her worry Kankruo shrugged. "Don't worry you were just a little panicked so I brought you in here. I didn't even know what it was about." Kankuro sensed that Naoki was embarrassed and worried about what private matters she may have leaked. Sighing in bitter relief Naoki avoided Kankuro's stomach and got up. "I guess I should go." She said. "Well Temari grabbed a few things for ya and they're in the guest bedroom if ya want to shower and change clothes. Surprised Naoki raised her eyebrows, "Thank you." She knew if she left the tower in the same clothes she had worn yesterday and all the night before she would not only look awful but it would raise some questions that needn't be raised. Kankuro coughed and looked down solemnly, "Also Matsuri and Fumio start Rakmah today. I think Mai, Gaara, Temari, and I are probably going to visiting them if you would like to join us. Naoki nodded and thought for a second, "Today is my day off I should have time but I do have to go in to get that autopsy report." Frowning Naoki reprimanded herself. It really should have been done earlier but she simply hadn't had the energy. "Okay", Kankuro nodded, "There's a shower in the guest bedroom for you and like I said you're bag is in there." Naoki nodded and smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality." "No problem." Kankuro said sheepishly. In all honesty this wasn't just out of the goodness of his heart. Naoki was a very attractive woman and although he didn't consider himself a pervert by any means he did appreciate beautiful women. Kankuro got up and stretched. Well if Naoki was going to shower he may as well do the same. Looking down he turned bright red and face palmed. He had just realized that he was still only wearing his boxers…


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of a Romance

After an almost catastrophic incident with Gaara almost walking in on Naoki in the guest shower, Kankuro went down to the kitchen to fix up food for everyone. It was convenient sometimes to have the cooks bring them something but it was nice to make your own food. Pulling out a few eggs he started to cook them when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "Hey Gaara, I'm just going to make something for us real quick and then we can be on our way." Looking over Kankuro saw it wasn't Gaara but Naoki. Her green hair was wet and not pulled up into its normal high messy bun style.

Pushing her hair back Naoki smiled. She hadn't been served breakfast in a very long time but she was surprised to see that Kankuro seemed to know how to cook. "Sorry, I'm not Gaara." She joked.

Kankuro snorted and laughed. "No of course not, well do you still want to eat?" Naoki nodded and watched as Kankuro cooked. She'd been living on her own long enough that she knew how to cook well enough but Kankuro looked like he did it for the pure enjoyment of it.

After eating they all finished getting ready and when Mai finally came out Naoki smiled. The younger girl wasn't wearing her mask. Silently rejoicing she followed the others out of the tower and into the streets. The wake was exhausting and Naoki could tell all the stares were really getting to Mai. She was glad when finally they had finished paying their respects and were able to leave and get food. Mai wasn't too surprised when a distraught Matsuri showed up while they were eating. She was concerned for both women as they fought but afterwards it looked like neither Mai nor Matsuri were injured too terribly. Once everyone had parted ways Kankuro and Naoki stayed in the foyer.

"Well that couldn't have gone much worse." Kankuro said as he snorted slightly in contempt.

Naoki gave a small smile, "For the current situation that everyone was put in I think it ended rather well."

"Seriously?" Kankuro questioned.

Looking more carefully at Naoki's features he noticed an old sorrow swelling up in her expression. He waited for her to respond, knowing that she was reliving past hurts. Naoki looked up and saw Kankuro waiting. "My mother and younger brother died when I was very young. It was hard, on both me and my father."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Naoki shook her head, "It took me a long time to get things sorted out but I'm not sorry about it anymore. Don't get me wrong. I miss them both dearly but I'm not... angry about it anymore."

"How did they…?" Kankuro questioned.

Naoki smiled sadly this time, her sorrow completely covering her features. "My mother was… unbalanced but none of us really knew. I believe my father suspected but she only had a few 'episodes' a month so he… we all thought we could take care of it and eventually they would pass."

"They didn't?"

"No, if anything they worsened with time. Once my mother had my little brother her good days were few and far between. When Jurama fussed my mother couldn't keep her head. One day she was so upset she shook him, just to get him to quiet…" Kankuro grit his teeth knowing what came next. "It was too much for him. He died before she even stopped shaking. After the funeral mother was even worse than she had been. She no longer smiled or got angry, she was just numb from the inside out. Father was so shocked from Jurama's death he just didn't know what to do. It wasn't long after that I found her in the bathroom. She had hanged herself."

Kankuro's fists clenched; no child should ever have to find their parent dead. "What happened after?" He asked quietly.

"Father became distant and his anger grew with each day. After a bit I was the same way. His outbursts were violent and it was all I could do to find enough missions to get out of the house. Fortunately I excelled at interrogation. Before I knew it I was a skilled shinobi taking on A class torture missions while I was still a child."

"So how did you become a medic nin?"

Naoki grinned, "Diachi sensei knocked some sense into me. I'd started to like interrogation too much and got violent with a prisoner. I was sent to a medic to fix my busted knuckles and get a psych evaluation. I think he saw a bit of himself in me. I was on leave for a bit because of the results of my evaluation so he had me helping him in the hospital. I eventually fell in love with being a medic nin. It was something I was good at that didn't feed the violent side of my personality. Healing others helped me heal myself and I will forever be indebted to Diachi sensei for helping me find my way."

"What ever happened to your father?"

"I visit him every once in a while. I try to go often but sometimes I can't bring myself to do it. He was a great ninja of the village and now he's just a spent bitter old man. He still blames himself for my mother and brother's death… I blame him for their death." Kankuro stilled. "Why didn't he say anything about mother's illness to anyone? Why didn't he stop her?"

"Don't give up on him." Naoki looked up. "I used to think Gaara would never become anything more than the dangerous killer he used to be… but now… I can't be more happy to have been wrong."

Naoki smiled widely. "It is easy to see how much you all love each other. The bond between siblings is a special one."

Kankuro gave a small smile as well. "It didn't used to be this way. We had to work really hard at it but I would never trade it for anything in the world."

Still smiling Naoki got up. "I think I'll head home now. I have to work tomorrow and it would be nice to get some sleep."

Kankuro laughed, "Just maybe," he joked. "Hold on, I'll walk you back."

"Thank you." As the two walked back they chatted warmly. It was easy for others passing by to see the bond forming between the two ninja. When they got to Naoki's house the green haired ninja invited Kankuro in.

Kankuro shrugged, "Why not."

"It's not much." Naoki said as they put down the bag that Kankuro had packed for her the night before.

Kankuro chuckled, "It doesn't look very lived in."

Naoki laughed with him. "With the amount of time I spend at the hospital and the green house I don't get much time to spend here beside the essentials. I don't want to decorate much but I would like to put a few more pictures up."

Kankuro walked down the hallway, looking over the pictures he had already seen the night before. "You look happier in these later ones." He said quietly.

"I know." Naoki said as she appeared next to him. "It's taken a bit but I can truly smile now."

"And it's beautiful." Kankuro replied without thinking and then promptly turned bright red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward."

Naoki laughed, "Well then you probably shouldn't have walked into my office while I was changing." They both turned red at the memory and then laughed.

Kankuro scratched his head, "I haven't exactly been able to get the memory out of my head."

Naoki chuckled nervously, "I was so startled I didn't even know what to do."

Kankuro snorted in chagrin, "Well I should probably be getting back."

Naoki caught his hand as he turned toward the door. "You don't have to go…" Kankuro paused, "I mean if you don't want to." She said, almost whispering.

Kankuro turned, slight surprise and an unidentifiable look in his eyes. "Are you sure you even know what you're asking?" He asked softly.

Naoki smiled, "I'm sure." She said as she stepped closer. Kankuro turned toward her fully and stepped closer to her until they were only a hair away from each other.

He reached up and touched the green hair that had caught his attention so long ago. He sighed, "I've wanted to do that since we've met."

"And I this," Naoki said as she stretched up and kissed the older shinobi…

Naoki woke up to her alarm ringing in her ears. "ughhhh" She moaned. Shifting she froze. There was a hand… no an arm that was tightening around her waist and a face buried in her back. Attached to all that there was a body that was snuggled up behind her. Memories of the night before bombarded her and she smiled. Carefully she untangled herself from the brown haired shinobi that she had spent the night with.

Unfortunately said shinobi woke up and opened one eye to look at her. "Why on earth do you have an alarm set for this early?"

Naoki chuckled softly, "Go back to sleep. I've got to go to work." Kankuro sighed and nodded, quickly falling back to sleep. Naoki got dressed and grabbed a piece of fruit on her way out of the door.

Once she had left Kankuro sat up fully and scratched his head. "Well what are we supposed to do now?"

When Naoki got to the hospital she immediately got to work and checked in with all the supervisors on each floor. She had ordered bed rest for Mia but she had serious doubts that the nomad would follow her orders. There was another patient with the strange disease that left those afflicted with dark purplish bruises and weak limbs, so far the strong antibiotics that she treated them with worked. Sometimes a patient would come in after the disease had progressed to far to be treated but Naoki always tried to make them as comfortable as possible.

She was surprised when Baki entered her office late a few days after the funeral. "Naoki" He nodded politely after she had let him in.

"Baki, I'm guessing you're not here for a routine physical."

He nodded again, his expression serious. "I wanted to ask you about Mai's physical condition."

Naoki raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. "That's confidential, especially since she's not technically a citizen."

Baki furrowed his brow. "I just need a general assessment. When do you think she would be ready to travel?"

Naoki's expression grew stony. "What are you and the council scheming?"

"Naoki, it's important. When would Mai be able to travel?"

"You idiot. Do you and the council even know what you're doing? This is an adolescent woman and you want to throw her back into the field. She just went to one of her few friends funeral and started recovering from her wounds. Whatever it is you want her to do it can wait at least two weeks!"

Baki set his jaw, "As a respected member of the jonin council of Suna you will give me an honest and objective answer. When is the soonest Mai, of Suna's Wandering Squad, will be ready to go back to her duties? Need I remind you that we are preparing for war and the intel she is gathering will be crucial to the fate of Suna."

Naoki grit her teeth, "Two weeks. No sooner. The damage to her torso is extensive and she's ripped her stitched once already. Now if that will be all I have patients to treat. I'm sure you can let yourself out." The medic said as she motioned to the door. Baki nodded curtly and walked out quickly, feeling Naoki's anger follow him. Once the older man had left Naoki slumped against her desk, picturing Mai in her mind. "You just can't catch a break, can ya kid."

It was a few days after Mai had left that Naoki realized that the girl was gone and that Baki had disregarded her medical opinion. The medic had been swamped in the hospital the past few days and hadn't been able to leave except for a few short hours of rest in the greenhouse. When Kankuro finally caught up with her he could tell she was angry. "What's wrong?" He asked while he was fixing lunch and Naoki was sitting tiredly at the table.

"I could strangle Baki right now." Naoki said honestly.

Kankuro chuckled and the green haired woman looked up sharply. "First of all I doubt Baki would let you do that and second of all why would you want to strangle him."

"He ignored my professional opinion and put someone in the field who was not physically fit." Kankuro frowned. "That doesn't sound like him, he's always the one hounding us when we try to go on missions while we're sick. Why wouldn't he send someone else?"

Naoki sighed, "It was Mai, and I told him she wouldn't be ready for two weeks… He gave her one."

Kankuro focused on the rice as it cooked, "Look, I've known Baki for a long time and he wouldn't have sent Mai if he didn't think she was ready or didn't want to go. So you can be mad at him if it makes you feel better but ultimately it was Mai's decision to leave. She would still be here if she wanted to be."

Naoki's shoulders slumped, "I know. I guess I'm just mad at him for giving her the option. You know how she is. She'd drive herself into the ground if she thought it would help Suna. It's like she can't help herself and Baki knew that when he offered her the option."

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah." He looked up at the exhausted form of the medic. He could see the worried look in her eyes and the exhaustion pulling at her expression. He finished preparing their lunches and brought them to her. "She'll be okay. Honestly sometimes I think she could whip all our asses if she really wanted to."

Naoki snorted and smiled at the puppeteer. "I think she could just whip yours."

Kankuro pulled back in mock indignation. "Hey, I take offense to that." Naoki smiled and turned to her food.

The next few weeks passed in a strained rush. News of a war was growing and it wasn't long before everyone in the village knew what was coming. The exact reason was unknown but still the villagers were anxious. Despite the tenseness in the air Naoki and Kankuro tried to make a point of seeing each other everyday… or night… It was hard for Naoki to get a night away from the hospital but when she did they were usually spent with the puppeteer. What they had was new and unfamiliar but they were both willing to keep seeing each other. It was during one of these nights that Kankuro told her about the summit.

The younger woman looked at Kankuro in surprise after he told her and she propped herself up on her elbow. "I didn't know it was already that serious." She replied.

Kankuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It wasn't, until a few things happened in the Cloud and Leaf that sped the process along. It doesn't help that we haven't gotten any intel from Mai lately."

Naoki's eyes widened, "You don't think that she…"

Kankuro's expression turned even more grim. "It's either she got caught or her letters are being intercepted. Neither option is all that reassuring."

Naoki smiled and lightly kissed the brunette. "I'm sure she's fine. The bird she was using might have just been caught by a predator."

"Let's hope." Kankuro sighed.

"When do you leave?"

"Two days. Gaara wants to head out a little early. It's winter in the Land of the Samurai and we might have a bit of a hard time getting through. He'd rather us be early than late. It's the first time a meeting between kage has been called since he became Kazekage."

"Do you think the other kage will respect him?" Naoki asked.

Kankuro snorted, "They'd better. He could probably kick their asses even without Shukaku."

Naoki laughed, "Well I don't think you all should try and find out. The summit is being held to try and prevent a war, not start one." Kankuro shrugged grumpily. "Well don't go without saying goodbye."

Kankuro smiled mischievously. "What do think I'm doing now?" He said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Kankuro!" Naoki laughed in mock outrage.

Naoki hadn't received any news since the Sand Siblings had left for the summit and she was starting to get worried. Diachi had started war preparations just in case and she was trying to oversee stocking medical equipment while keeping an eye on the hospital. She didn't get many chances to return to her apartment but she found she didn't much care for being there while Kankuro was gone. It was on one of these nights that she found herself heading toward her father's house. She had the rest of the evening off and didn't go back to work until morning. She hadn't visited her father since she'd started seeing Kankuro and she knew she needed to at least try. Naoki picked up a few things for dinner at the market and then went to the familiar house that she had lived in until she had become a shinobi. Hesitantly she knocked and waited for her father to respond.

"Who's there?" She heard faintly from the door.

Naoki swallowed hard, "It's me dad, I brought dinner." She heard the door unlock and slowly it opened.

"Come in." She heard a solemn voice say. She looked up and saw her bedraggled father standing a few feet from the doorway. Naoki nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind her. The smell of sake was overpowering and she knew her father had been drinking again. The medic kept her face neutral as she took in the overall state of the house. It wasn't dirty, just unkept. Blankets were thrown everywhere and clothes littered the floor but all the beer cans and trash were in the garbage can.

"Do you mind if I open the blinds? It'll make it easier to cook." Naoki said while she looked anywhere but her father.

"Sure," he grunted and turned toward the kitchen. Naoki quickly opened the blinds and cracked the windows to let some of the stale air out.

When she started unloading her groceries her father got up to help. "It's okay, I've got it dad." She said as she continued laying out food and wiping down counters.

"I'm not an invalid! I can help!" He growled in an angry tone. Naoki simply nodded and turned toward the sink to let her father finish unpacking and started washing the few dished in the sink. After she had gotten the counters clean she quickly cooked a small meal and set two places at the small kitchen table.

"Do want anything to drink?" Naoki asked politely, waiting for her father to motion toward the jug of sake on the counter. He nodded and surprisingly got a glass of water. Naoki quickly got her own and they sat down to eat. "How've you been?" Naoki asked politely her gaze focused on her food.

Her father snorted and glared at her. "Let's not pretend. You haven't stopped by in a month and that's all you have to say. How've you been?!"

"I'm sorry I've been busy at the hospital-"

Her father interrupted with a snort, "It wouldn't matter if you were busy at the hospital or not, you wouldn't have come anyway. You hate visiting me."

Naoki chewed her mouthful of food slowly and tried to calm herself. "And whose fault is that?" She asked, looking her father squarely in the eye. "Every time I come here you're either too drunk to remember or too angry to care. Why do you think I moved out in the first place?"

"If you hate me so much why come back?" Her father sneered.

"I come back because I love you despite all we've lost!"

Her father froze at her confession, "Get out." He said quietly and then yelled, "Get out!" Naoki nodded and grabbed her things calmly before leaving and heading toward the green house. Going home to an empty apartment would only make the aching wound inside her bleed faster. It was better to be with the plants than alone.

Naoki knew she would have nightmares when she eventually went to sleep but it would only get worse the longer she put it off. So around midnight she finished up her gardening and went to sleep, dreading the moment her dreams came to her.

She was 10 again. Her father was drunk, like always but this time he was calling for her mother… in a sad broken voice that was usually hidden by his loud drunken slurring. She almost preferred his painful fists or his belt to this broken tone that seemed to echo her own thoughts. She looked toward the back hallway and then forward only to see the scene had changed. It was dark and a light rain fell. Naoki ran silently away from the voices that called for her to stop. She ran away from the woman she had just killed, if she ran fast enough she could almost feel her tears slip away before they fell… like she wasn't even crying… At the next tree Naoki lost her footing and fell until she ended up kneeling in one of the Suna interrogation rooms, the same young woman lying on the ground beneath her. "Please Rakakshi, I love-" The woman was cut off as Naoki violently punched her. She had been assigned the task of interrogating a civilian who was thought to know the location of Sasori of the Red Sand. After casting a strong genjutsu she convinced the younger girl they were lovers. However the young woman still wouldn't give up Sasori's location. In a violent fit of rage Naoki punched her until she was a bloody pulp. Still under the effects of the genjutsu the girl's last words were "I love you." Suddenly Naoki was falling, rolling down a hill, faces rushing past her. Sensations long buried dragging their way to the surface of her consciousness and pulling old scars apart. Suddenly one of the faces grabbed at her and –

Naoki woke up, a hand on her shoulder. She quickly threw the person attached to the hand and looked over wildly. One of her assistants looked at her worriedly. "I'm sorry." She said, quickly scanning them for injuries.

"I'm fine. I just thought I'd wake you up. You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Naoki nodded and smiled thinly, "Thanks." She said and got up, looking at the time. It was five and time for the plants to be watered. She left the watering to her assistant and went up to the hospital. There was no point in trying to sleep when she knew she had to get up for work in an hour anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: Paths Diverge

It was the next night when Gaara and his guards finally made it back to the village. Naoki knew something was wrong the moment they walked into Suna with Mai following them, chained. She looked at Kankuro questioningly and he refused to meet her gaze. She furrowed her brow and turned to make her way back to the hospital. Something was very wrong. It wasn't until two days later that she finally learned what. Kankuro had caught her at home just before she was going to head to the green house. She hadn't slept well the past few nights but, if the bags under Kankuro's eyes were any indicator, he hadn't either. When she opened the door to the puppeteer he walked in quietly with a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

Kankuro looked up, his gaze torn. "Mai had been accused of treason."

Naoki tensed, "What!?" She all but yelled.

"She was at the summit…"

"And?"

"We never told her there was a summit." Kankuro murmured, his eyes on her kitchen table.

Naoki stepped back. "You think she might be guilty."

Kankuro ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to think."

"Get out."

Kankuro looked up surprised, "Wait, Naoki-"

"Get out. I won't say it again." The medic said, her gaze serious.

Kankuro grit his teeth and walked out, angrily slamming the door behind himself. Immediately after he left Naoki flew into action. If Kankuro doubted Mai then the girl had almost no hope. Naoki had to get her out before the sand siblings did something they would later regret. She grabbed a go bag that she hadn't used in a year and a quickly wrote a letter explaining to Diachi that she would be gone for a week. She changed into her gear and locked her house up, leaving through the roof access.

It didn't take long for her to figure out that Mai was being held in the cells below the Kazekage tower. It took almost the entire day to set up the earth ninjutsu properly. It allowed her to climb out with Mai relatively easily. After that she took an hour nap to ready herself for the journey ahead and hide her bag. Just as she started her decent she looked up at the sky and smiled. "Please look out for me Jurama." She whispered and disappeared into the ground. It took longer than she would have liked to retrieve Mai from her cell but she had hidden her residual chakra signature and covered her tracks. When the two made it past the gate guards without raising an alarm she set a brisk pace. She waited until she knew they were mostly out of sight before she started to run. It was more accurate to call it a trot than a run but she could keep it up for days if need be, as long as she had water. She made sure to drink at regular intervals for both herself and Mai. When she finally made it to the boarder she walked another day before she stopped and tended to Mai's wounds. It was hard seeing the younger girl so lost. Mai hadn't had family after her village had been slaughtered and now, once more, they were being ripped away from her. It wasn't a surprise when the nomad finally spoke up.

"Why?" Mai finally asked quietly, "Why do this for me?"

Naoki smiled tiredly. "I am your friend and… I understand. I too have a past that I swore I would never speak of again. But now…" Naoki looked off into the distance, "I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise if I ever want to fully love Kankuro. He needs to know who I am, the good, the bad, and the ugly. To love someone else is to give them a piece of yourself. You don't get to pick what piece you give them… they do. You just offer yourself and they can accept you and take a piece of your soul or they can deny you. To be denied is to have that piece of you thrown away never to be returned. Loving someone is a dangerous process but once complete you have to choose to never let it go."

Mai looked up at Naoki bitterly, "You make it sound so easy. But I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." She said putting her head down.

"Mai," Naoki said pulling Mai's chin up so that she looked her in the eyes, "I can see that you still need time but you also need to decide if you truly love Gaara. He has already offered a piece of himself to you. Are you going to throw it away like Yashamaru? Or are you going to offer a piece of yourself in return?"

"The answers he's asking for… the story is not mine to tell." Mai said sadly.

"If you are involved then it is your story to tell. If you are going to love Gaara you need to offer him what he has offered you. Anything less is spitting in his face. He told you of his past, didn't he?" Mai nodded her head as a tear rolled down her face. Naoki wrapped the last of Mai's bandages and pulled a few things out of the sack before handing the rest to Mai. "You need time and both of you need a little space right now, not to mention the pursuit squad that's after us. Until you're ready, stay out of the country of wind."

Mai nodded and threw the bag over her shoulder. "Thank you." She said, "I will be back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Naoki said smiling. "Mai, be careful." The nomad nodded and pulled her mask from the bag and put it over her face. She jumped and ran through the trees… never looking back.

Naoki got up slowly and climbed up a tree. It was safer to sleep in the branches than on the ground and she didn't mind the bark. When she woke up again it was morning she could tell the pursuit squad was close. She quickly changed into her normal medic clothes and made her way back to the boarder, going west a few miles so she would be out of their range. It took her substantially longer to make it back to Suna than it had been to get away. When she finally reached the village she was exhausted and immediately went to her apartment to sleep. A day and a half was left of her vacation before she had to go back into the hospital and face Diachi. He was always relatively understanding when it came to her sudden vacations but she had a feeling he wouldn't be as forgiving this time. When she returned to work Naoki went straight to Diachi's office. He was there surprisingly but he had company… it was the interrogation squad. "There she is." Diachi grumped, "These idiots have been looking for you. I told them I'd sent you out of the village to try and gather more herbs for our greenhouse but they've insisted that they needed to talk to you personally."

Naoki hid the astonishment in her voice as she replied. "I'm sorry Diachisama but I couldn't find anything of use."

Diachi rolled his eyes and got up, "Of course you didn't. Now if you gentlemen are through I need to talk to my second in command about confidential patient matters." The older man quickly pushed the younger integrators out of the room before they knew what was happening. Diachi looked at Naoki sharply and hit her over the back of her head. "What were you thinking you idiot?" He whisper yelled. "I told you I would never cover for you again!"

Naoki nodded, "I had to save her." She said quietly.

"Shut up you idiot. Don't say another word. As a member of the council if I have any information in relation to the escape of a very important prisoner I am to report it directly to the Kazekage immediately. So don't say another word." Diachi huffed and stared at the door grimly, "Is she okay?" He asked.

"Is who okay?" Naoki said feigning innocence.

Diachi laughed harshly, his breaths coming out as a wheeze. "You damn fool." He said and walked out of his office without another word.

Naoki nodded and closed her eyes. "I am, aren't I." When Naoki finally made it back to her apartment that night she was exhausted. The last thing she expect was for Kankuro to already be there; his head bent as he sat at the kitchen table.

He looked up sharply when she entered and got up, his expression stormy. "Where have you been?" He asked his eyes searching hers.

"I was running an errand for Diachisama." She replied calmly, keeping in mind that they were still "fighting".

"So you don't know what happened?" Naoki frowned, "All I know is that a few officials were looking for me today."

"They found you?"

"Found me? I was out gathering herbs. I still don't know what you're talking about? Why were they looking for me?"

Kankuro watched her carefully, "Mai escaped her cell about a week ago, right around the time you left."

"She shouldn't have been there to begin with."

"This just makes her look more guilty."

"How can you look more guilty than guilty… please enlighten me. Because it was pretty clear you all had already decided that she was guilty so why wouldn't she escape."

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Kankuro asked, his mouth in a firm line.

"I think you've insulted me in my own home enough tonight. I'm going to bed. Lock up when you leave" Naoki said as she walked away.

"Naoki," Kankuro called. He was cut off when she shut her bedroom door behind her. Naoki bit her lip as she slid down her door with her back to it. She sobbed, letting herself cry for the first time since her awful dinner with her father. "Naoki."

She heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. "Go away… please." She whispered, her tears catching on her voice. She heard a sigh as her door opened, almost throwing her forward as she lost her balance from leaning on it. She childishly buried her face in her knees as she continued to sob. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her as Kankuro buried his face in the back of her neck.

"I was worried about you, ya know." Naoki continued to weep, not responding. "When we left for the summit I was already anxious. I know how you get when you're working and sometimes you don't get any sleep for a few days. It's not anything serious but I was worried anyway. Temari kept calling me out on it the whole way to the summit but it didn't stop me. Then we get there and after essentially 30 minutes all hell breaks loose. When the dust finally settles and we start on the road with Mai all I could think about was you, how would you take it? Would you believe me? Would you believe Mai? When we finally get back and I go see you and try to explain you shut me out and leave without saying goodbye. After everything you just left."

"I was coming back." Naoki whispered.

"I didn't know that… cause you didn't tell me. I can't be like Gaara. I can't wait for someone who just runs off on a whim… I had too much of that as a kid… when my dad would just go off and not see us for days on end until he felt he wanted to train us for a day or two. I need to know that you're there Naoki or this won't work." Naoki sighed, the guilt of needing to lie to Kankuro for the sake of Mai weighing heavily on her.

"I went to see my father." Naoki said, keeping her face in her knees. She heard Kankuro's sharp intake of breath. "I wanted to go while you weren't here. I'm not ready for you to meet him." Kankuro stayed quiet, letting her talk. "I didn't stay long, he got upset… But it just put me on edge and I'm sorry that I didn't let us talk things out. I didn't want to just send you out."

"Then why did you?"

"I had to." Naoki said and left it at that. Kankuro sighed and got up, picking up Naoki with him. "Do you mind if I stay?" Naoki shook her head and let him pull her closer as they both settled on her bed. It wasn't long until they were both sleeping dreamlessly.


	6. Chapter 6: Battles Fought

After that Kankuro and Naoki continued to grow with each other. The preparations for war kept them busy but they tried to spend as much time with each other as they could. When Kankuro told Naoki that he was going to be in charge of the commando unit she paused and looked up from her work. They were at her apartment and she was going over the amount of medical supplies they had stocked up on so far. It was hard prepping for war with a Daimyo that didn't understand the concept of paying for supplies but they had made do. "So you'll be beyond the front lines?" Kankuro nodded. "I thought you'd be with Gaara."

"The Kage are being expected to protect themselves. We won't be able to focus on anything else but winning. Even so I think Temari will end up being in Gaara's unit with Shikamaru."

Naoki nodded, "And you'll be alone."

Kankuro shook his head. "I'll be with a few others that will be under my command."

Naoki nodded and got up to hug the brunette. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Kankuro nodded, "Have you found out whether you're going or not?"

"I think Diachisama is going to have me go while he stays and helps look over the village. He said he's getting a little too old for war and we'll need someone here when we start sending the wounded." Kankuro nodded, his eyes closed.

Naoki chuckled, "You're not allowed to worry about me. I won't be in front of the front lines without any kind of back up." Kankuro laughed ruefully. As the war grew closer it became harder for the two to meet up but they still tried.

After what seemed like a short time, squads of the army were being sent from Suna to where the forces of the five nations were meeting. Naoki led herself and the majority of Suna's medics, except Diachi, to the meeting place. Nervousness crawled in her stomach and she held back the urge to vomit. There was a good chance that they could all be killed. Steeling herself Naoki knew she just had to try her best to save those she could. It wasn't long before she was assigned to a medical tent and the wounded started streaming in.

-Later in the Battle-

Naoki steadied herself as more wounded rushed in. She knew why she had been chosen to go while Diachisama had stayed behind at the village. She knew that despite her sensei's strength she had long surpassed him. Steeling herself she rolled up her sleeves further and continued to heal as many as she could. She may not be Sakurasan but she wasn't a weakling.

When word arrived from the front that allies were mixed with the enemy because of the enemy's transformation traits the medic tents had to stop taking in patients…

She knew it was a risk but she did it anyway. She wasn't the most powerful medic at the camp, she could be spared but the others could not and neither could the soldiers dying on the field. When it was pointed out she could feel the earth inside the imposters. She had spent much of her life in a garden and the feeling wasn't unlike that of the greenhouse… a forced earth. Like they had been men once but were remade into beings made of dirt. Quietly she deserted her post, and donned a hood that covered her face so she wasn't caught. If she were caught she would be punished, if she healed the wrong soldier she would be killed and others would be killed by the enemy she had healed. She hid her chakra signature and searched through the forests, pausing only when she was certain the injured on the ground couldn't sense her. Any who called out to her for help were left to die. She couldn't afford to get caught in a sob story and tricked; it took long enough to recognize the plant signature that she could be easily cut down.

She worked through the night and pushed herself past her limits like so many others already had. She had paced herself well but there always came a point when you had to push yourself through your breaking point and keep going. She had reached that point hours ago. When the veil had finally been lifted, word had gotten out that Naruto clones had disposed of the last of the enemy. After she felt like she had done all she could do she returned to her post with her hood pushed back once she was close. She was questioned about her previous whereabouts but she put them off as if she had been resting during the medic camps' shut down. Rolling up her sleeves once more she buried herself in her patients.

A few hours later Naoki was confronted with a poisoned Kankuro. Trying to ignore who it was she pushed through her emotions and started assessing her patient. From what she had been told Kankuro and his group had been poisoned by Ibuse's poison mist after confronting Hanzo. Running off she quickly gathered the antidotes that had been formulated beforehand to counter specific poisons such as this and treated each of the poisoned commando unit with them. Tsunadesama and Sakurasama had made the serums before the battle and they had yet to fail her. Gently wiping Kankuro's brow she smiled as some of his paint came off. He would probably gripe about it later but she wouldn't hear it, she had other patients to tend to. Getting up she walked off toward another injured shinobi.

Kankuro woke up in a stupor. He remembered confronting that damn salamander and the pain of poison but nothing much after that. Looking over at his men he noticed they were all still unconscious. Considering that he was a part of the puppet core and immune to most poisons it would make sense that it didn't affect him as seriously as the others but damn he still felt like shit. He sat up and felt his body shake in protest. Well, he wouldn't be fighting any time soon. Sighing he laid back down. He would give it a few more hours and then he would head out. Hopefully by then his men would be ready as well…

Naoki looked up as a messenger came running into the surgery tent. "Gomen but all able bodied medics that can be spared will meet with Shizunesama and go to the front lines, where the battle between the allied forces and those of edo tensei Madara and his masked companion is! The rest will stay with the wounded and continue to heal those who come off the battle front." Finishing up suturing her last patient Naoki left the tent and grabbed her gear. From what she knew Kankuro and his team were still recovering from the poison but she couldn't stay here and stand by while she was needed at the front. Looking desperately for Kankuro as she was leaving she turned away defeated as she followed the others to the front lines. Hopefully she would be able to see Kankuro once the war was over…

The battlefield was a nightmare. Pieces of people were strewn about everywhere and no one could even think of avoiding all the pieces. Naoki pushed down her revulsion as she almost slipped on someone's intestines. The ground was coated in blood and still the allied forces were fighting. Quickly getting to work she started healing those that were still alive and trying to help them to the edge of the battlefield where they could be treated by the medics that were toward the back. This went on for what seemed like an eternity. Each attack and counterattack rendered new patients and the battlefield grew even bloodier. After a few attacks by the revived 10 tails Naoki watched in horror as the 10 tails jinchuriki was formed in the body of that strange man. Naoki ignored the arrival of the kage and the previous edo tensei kage. She simply couldn't take in anymore. Each new situation was more strange and mind blowing than the last. She just kept healing until she couldn't. She barley dodged the chakra tree that had killed so many. Stumbling she groaned as a stray branch hit her and launched her back into the remnant of trees that hadn't been destroyed yet. Trying to push herself up Naoki blacked out, she limply lay on the ground.

A bit later she was pulled into a strange dream…

Naoki looked up as her little brother started crying again. He had been crying for days and Naoki's mother refused to leave the house and her father was gone on a mission. Naoki frantically tried to quiet Jurama but he was unnaturally warm and his cries only grew louder. Seconds later Naoki heard the door to her mother's room open and slam shut. Naoki felt her stomach roll as her mother made her way toward them. There were bags under her eyes, clear signs of sleep deprivation, but she held her hands out to take her son. Relieved at her mother's apparent sign of affection Naoki started to hand over her little brother and stopped… something felt wrong… off. The loving look in her mother's eyes had deteriorated to anger and confusion. At the last second Naoki pulled back her brother and ran, making her way hurriedly to the hospital while her mother chased her in her night gown. She had just made it into the emergency room when her mother caught up to her and her brother. However before she could pull her children out of the hospital a tall dark haired man stopped her. "Is there something wrong?" "No, no." Her mother tried to say while tugging Naoki and Jurama out of the door. The man called a nurse over before her mother could get them out the door. "Mam, if you'll just let me take a look at the boy, I think he's ill." Naoki's mother stopped, care for her son and a desperate panic warring within her. Naoki watched as her mother's eyes cleared for a moment and she grabbed her son from Naoki's arms and handed him to the man. Naoki smiled and looked over to the nice man. "My name is Diachi and if you'll follow me I'll take your son to an examination room." Naoki's mother stood frozen and shook her head in disagreement, confusion overtaking her face once more. She latched tightly onto Naoki's arm and then tried to pull her out of the hospital once more. "Mommy that hurts." Naoki said quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself and her mother. Diachi handed over Jurama to another nurse and stepped closer to her mother who was looking more and more like she was going to just run out of the hospital. "Mam, is there something wrong?" Naoki's mother looked to either side as if waiting for someone to attack her. "I-I have to go home, my husband is coming back…" "Okay, well why don't you stay here for a bit and we'll let your husband know-" "No!" She yelled as she yanked on Naoki's arm and finally pulled her out of the hospital. Before they could get down the street the man who called himself Diachi had followed them out and quickly gotten in front of the pair. "Mam, I need for you to let go of your daughter's arm. She's in pain." Naoki's mother looked down at her as she started crying, "I can't-" Diachi nodded and drew closer as her mother grew hysterical, eventually allowing Naoki to be taken from her and led into the hospital. "Thank you." Naoki said, looking up at Diachi. "You're very welcome, I'm sorry what's your name?" "Naoki" She said, smiling…

After the battle between Kaguya, Sasuke, and Naruto had finished and everyone was released from their dreams Naoki woke up. Gritting her teeth in pain she sat up and leaned against a tree. She would have to at least bandage her ribs before she could get up or there would be a higher chance of them piercing her lungs. So she waited and flared what was left of her chakra whenever she felt someone close, hoping they might be able to sense her presence. She could vaguely feel Naruto's chakra flaring with the person they called Sasuke's. She had never met the wayward Uchiha herself but she had certainly heard stories. She wasn't sure why they were still fighting but she hoped Naruto came out on top. She had heard of the blonde ninja before and although she hadn't really ever met him either she knew that he had helped Gaara and she was grateful for it. After a few hours she felt a Suna ninja and a few others walk close enough to her that they could sense her and came over. She looked up weakly and smiled. "Kankuro!?" She exclaimed as he walked over wearily. Smiling he said, "What did you get yourself into, I've been searching for you for the better part of the day." "What did you do?" She asked motioning to his obvious limp. "One of the men with him snickered and Kankuro glared at them. "I had an argument with an unseen hole and sprained my ankle." Naoki started laughing and winced at the pain in her ribs. Looking at her in concern he said, "Here we'll get you to the medical tent they have set up." Waving her hand Naoki shook her head, "No, that won't be necessary. If you can help me bind my ribs I'll be fine."

Naoki still had her green bandana wrapped around her waist but it was now more brown red than green as was the rest of her outfit. She was covered in the blood of injured ninja and was sure she looked much worse than she really was. Kankuro eyed her carefully and said, "If you're sure." Walking over he helped her sit up and pull off her torn and bloodied bandana. She quickly shed her outer dress and he helped her get her armor off so he could get a clean look at her ribs. Grimacing Naoki looked down to see her ribs were already taking on a purplish black bruised look. "How many did you break?" Kankuro asked as he ran his hand along them. "Four," Naoki said breathlessly. Pushing slightly on another Kankuro frowned, "Make that five." He said. He swiftly bound her ribs and she almost sighed in relief if it wouldn't have hurt so much. Her ribs still ached but they didn't hurt as badly when she moved. Helping her up Kankuro let her lean on him as they limped over toward the group. One of the men snickered once more and Kankuro glowered at them again. Slowly they made their way back to camp where Kankuro had Naoki settle in his room. There wasn't really much space but since he was the personal guard to the current Kazekage he had a small tent near his brother's who's wasn't much bigger. Gaara, being the man that he was insisted on only a small private space so he could work. He didn't want anything special really and quite frankly no one had the time for that. Tsunade however required something much larger considering she was in control of the medical relief being provided. Now that the war was finished it was the main focus of the allied nations.

When Naoki got up she realized that Kankuro was gone. Looking at herself she grimaced. She would need to take care of her appearance before they ever allowed her into the medical tent to treat others. Groaning in stiffened pain she got up and left the tent. Small temporary bath houses had been erected but there was a line and from the putrid water being poured out in exchange for new water Naoki decided she would go elsewhere. After wandering for a bit she found a small stream deep enough for her to wash off in but she wasn't the only one. A few other shinobi were washing off and all of them were from various villages and both male and female. "Do you mind if I join?" She asked jovially. One of the women laughed and motioned her in, "It's a little cold but if you can get past that it feels great." Naoki smiled and pulled off her armor, shoes, and gear before jumping in. The woman was right it was cold but it felt good. Pulling off her clothes and undergarments in the water she proceeded to get the majority of the grime and dirt off them before she laid them on a rock to dry. She allowed herself to relax in the cool water. Diving under she massaged her hair to get most of the blood out. Coming up she joined the rest of the shinobi in conversation while she waited for her clothes to dry.

After a little while Naoki climbed out and pulled on her dry clothes and gear after rewrapping her ribs. She felt so much better; brushing out her hair she pulled it up and set off for the medic tent. She couldn't just stand by while she waited for the Suna nin to return to their village. When she got to the tent however she realized that everything was well under control but they were a little understaffed so she simply jumped right in. Naoki was in the recovery tent when she came across Mai. The younger woman had changed. Her face was gaunt and the most prominent tattoo on her face wasn't her coyotes but her Roc. Looking at Mai's chart her eyes widened in horror. It looked like Mai had taken a sword through her abdomen and hadn't woken up since she had received the wound. However that wasn't as sobering as the news that due to her wounds Mai would no longer be capable of bearing children. Trying to stop herself from gasping Naoki looked up to see Mai talking to a young medic nin. Slowly Naoki walked over and interrupted. Naoki hadn't seen her since they said their farewells after Mai was banished from the Wind Country. "Naoki?" The nomad said, surprised. "Hey." Naoki said, trying to keep her voice even. "What?" Mai started before Naoki could ramble on. "You're in the medical tent because you were wounded. Do you remember that?" Mai nodded painfully as Naoki continued. "You've been here since the war finished." Mai's eyes widened at that, "It's over?" She asked. Naoki nodded and smiled softly, "It's done, we defeated them. Apparently your mask was broken after you were found." Mai allowed herself a small smile. Her mask had been broken during the battle but it seemed as if she no longer needed it.

Naoki heard someone call her over as one of the patients woke up confused and violent. "I'll be right back okay?" Mai nodded and closed her eyes again. It was good to see the medic again. She had missed the somewhat timid yet spunky attitude the woman had. It had been hard the past few months wandering. She was used to traveling but this time she no longer had a goal or a home to go back to. Sighing Mia looked up as the young nurse from before walked toward her with a solemn look on her face…

Naoki wiped her brow as she finished settling the patient that had been struggling. It wasn't uncommon for patients to wake up in recovery violently after they had received their wounds in battle but it did make it more difficult to treat them. Walking back over to Mai's bed Naoki blanched as she saw an empty bed and a stunned nurse. "What happened?" She demanded. "I-ii told her about the complications of her wound and she just grabbed her stuff and ran." "Idiot!" Naoki yelled at the nurse and ran out of the tent. Shaking her head her shoulders slumped as she realized Mai had disappeared once more.

Naoki tried looking for the younger girl a few times but she was never able to find her. It wasn't surprising that Mai had disappeared but Naoki had hoped she'd be able to console the nomad in her time of grief. It was a few weeks later that Naoki and Kankuro started the trek back to Suna. Temari had already gone back after she had made plans to meet up with Shikamaru once Gaara had returned to Suna and the villages had settled down a bit. Diachi took the first batch of wounded men to Suna where one of his other subordinates was running the hospital. The plan was for he and Naoki to alternate times between the hospital and traveling with the wounded back to Suna. Once Naoki arrived he would leave for the temporary five great nation's base and start traveling with another group of wounded back to Suna. When he arrived Naoki would then leave and they would alternate until all of Suna's wounded had made it safely to Suna. It was an arduous task and the trip was made longer by the slow pace of the injured ninja. However it was the best way to safely escort them home and have enough man-power to still run the hospital with the rising tide of wounded arriving. When Kankuro and Naoki arrived Naoki quickly made her way to the hospital after she had slept a few hours. It wasn't long after that Diachi left and the two head medics started the long mission to retrieve all of their wounded.

When Naoki arrived back after her third trip and Diachi was leaving to collect the last of the wounded she started noticing signs of a sickness that was running through Suna. Diachi had warned her before he left that something like this was bound to happen. With so many wounded there were too many people that were susceptible to disease. It made it easy for epidemics to run rampant. From the initial symptoms it was reminiscent of the illness that had afflicted so many a few months before the 4th shinobi war and it had been left unchecked for too long.

After an especially tiring night she just fell asleep on the cot in the green house. She had regularly been exposed to the disease so her body should have built immunities. However lack of sleep could make her vulnerable to such an illness. It wasn't long before she had to get up and go back to work. Now that the staff had been trying to treat the disease they were starting to get sick as well. It didn't help that the illness seemed remarkably resistant to any type of antivirals or antibiotics that were prescribed. It would take a much more concentrated dose of one of the medicines before Naoki expected any results. So far it seemed like the only thing to do was continue hydration and ensure a patients fever didn't get too high.

Naoki was starting to enter an almost trance like state in wake of her exhaustion when she recognized Temari in one of the hospital rooms. The top two floors of the hospital had been quarantined to prevent the spread of the disease but it seemed like the disease had not yet run its course. Naoki quickly walked over to the blonde in concern. She was already too feverish to notice her presence and the dark bruises that were characteristic of the final stages were starting to show on her shoulders. "Temari?" Naoki called quietly. The older woman simply tossed in her sleep.

Naoki looked up as she heard a voice from the doorway. "I found her in her room last night… She hadn't said anything and I hadn't seen her in a few days while I've been trying to keep up with Gaara."

Naoki nodded sympathetically. Now that Kankuro has been around Temari without a mask he needed to stay in quarantine so that others were not infected via him… including Gaara… "Has he been exposed-"

"No, at least not yet." Kankuro interjected. "We're trying to keep it that way. Since Shukaku's extraction his immune system has been down and we're not sure if he'd be able to fight off something like this."

"It must be hard for him, not being able to help those of his own village."

Kankuro grit his teeth, "So how's Temari's condition?"

Naoki turn and picked up the blonde's chart. After reading through her eyes dimmed. "It doesn't look good."

"Are you saying she's going to-" Kankuro asked, unable to finish his sentence.

"No. Not if I can help it." Naoki said, her gaze turning steely. She looked toward the door, "Could you make sure no one comes in for a moment." Kankuro nodded a confused look on his face. It wasn't strictly forbidden to lend another person chakra but in situations such as these it was not normal practice. If each patient that was on the brink received chakra from a medic there wouldn't be any medics left standing. However, as long as no one knew Naoki could afford to give a little to help the eldest sand sibling. The green haired medic bowed her head and focused on transferring what chakra she could afford to lose to her weakened patient.

When she was finished she staggered to her feet. Kankuro was suddenly at her shoulder steadying her as she tried to stay upright. "You alright?" The brunette asked.

Naoki nodded and stood fully, "I just need to get a little more rest. I'm getting closer to synthesizing a stronger antibiotic that might give those infected a better chance of survival."

Kankuro smiled, "Well I'm sure you'll get it figured out."

Naoki patted his shoulder and moved to leave the room. She had medicine to make….


	7. A Blow from Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just suck at updating. It's just sad. (long sigh of self disappointment) Well either way, here is my next chapter and maybe next time it won't take months for me to post the next one. Thank ya for the support.

It was another week before Naoki got the news that Temari was out of the hospital and resting comfortably in her own room. She was glad but she was still feeling the effects of her chakra transfer. If she hadn’t been so sleep deprived she was sure she would have recovered sooner. However, with the amount of work she was trying to do, along with treating patients it was getting harder to keep up with everything and rest properly. 

Diachi had come back with the last group of wounded shinobi weeks ago but he had soon fallen victim to the illness. He blamed it on the young man who vomited blood all over him while he was giving treatment. Either way it left Naoki at the top of the food chain while Diachi was still recovering. The day after the symptoms started to disappear patients were no longer at risk of spreading infection. However it took almost two weeks for them to gather some semblance of their former strength and Diachi was just starting to reach that point. 

Naoki rubbed her temples as a headache thundered in her ears. The seals on the scroll in front of her were blurred and she was sure it was due to her exhaustion. With a frustrated, yet weary huff she made her way to her bed in the greenhouse and fell asleep as soon as she had lain down. 

When Naoki woke up she hurried to her office and quickly started checking in on everybody. Now that he was on his feet Diachisama had already left to address the jonin council about continuing the travel ban. Until a stronger medicine was concocted villagers were not allowed to travel. It would prevent the disease from spreading to other villages. It was three in the afternoon before Naoki got the chance to sit down. She was going over the stages of the disease and its symptoms when someone knocked and walked into her office. Looking up Naoki scowled. She usually didn’t mind interruptions but she wanted to fully understand the illness so she could test the antibiotic she was about to make. She knew what happened once the patients were far along enough to be diagnosed. However it was still proving difficult to identify the disease before the more obvious symptoms came along. 

Kankuro poked his head in and saw Naoki scowling at him. “Is something wrong?” She asked, exhaustion tempering her annoyance. Kankuro shrugged, “Besides the usual? Not really, but I was wondering if you’d eaten recently.” Naoki opened her mouth to reply and then shut it, her scowl deepening in concentration. “I actually don’t remember when I last ate.” Kankuro nodded, “That’s what I thought. I’m going to grab something for you. What sounds good?” Naoki flapped her hand, “Anything, thanks.” Kankuro nodded and smirked, “I’ll meet you in the green house.” Naoki nodded as her stomach rolled. She hadn’t eaten not because she wasn’t hungry but the thought of food had started to make her nauseous. Naoki shook her head once more to try and rid herself of the nausea as she turned back to her work. Realizing the nausea wasn’t dissipating she got up and started toward the green house. If she ended up being too nauseous to eat she could at least talk to Kankuro and get some more sleep. 

Naoki leaned against the wall while her head spun. She was exhausted but she had to finish making a stronger antibiotic. After she had lunch with Kankuro she could rest. She considered the incubation and the symptoms the illness. It was most likely bacterial but all of the antibiotics they’d used had failed. So she needed to make a much stronger antibiotic that would destroy any type of resistant strain. Since the sickness had struck she had been working with little rest but never had her exhaustion hit her so hard. Dizzingly Naoki looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking. Just before she collapsed she realized what was wrong. She wasn’t tired or rather she wasn’t just tired… she was infected. 

Kankuro quickly walked through the hallways searching for Naoki. She was exhausted and needed food but from the reports he had heard she was in the process of making an antibiotic that could cure the disease. However she still had yet to make it. He had just passed her office on his way to the green house when a group of medical nin rushed by him with a patient. Kankuro ignored them, he needed to get to the green house to meet Naoki. A few moments later when he arrived he was surprised to see that she wasn’t there. The relatively small area was bustling with several medic nin and it looked as if they were all working on the same thing. If Naoiki were there she would have had a heart attack knowing how many unauthorized personnel were in her space. “Oi,“ Kankuro yelled above the noise, “Where’s Naoki?” No one stopped except one of the younger novice looking medics. “Umm sir,” He stuttered, “Naokisama has fallen ill before she could complete the antibiotic. However she did leave the partial chemical structure and formula here for us to follow.” The medic said with a tired smile. He had hoped that the news of the antibiotic being made as they spoke would ease the jounin’s mind. Most in the hospital knew that Kankuro and Naoki were close but very few of them knew how close. Kankuro froze. ‘Naoki was ill? But when?’ Kankuro suddenly thought of the medics that had rushed pass him on his way to Naoki’s office. They had been so urgent... He didn’t even notice the cursing that followed him out the door. The medic didn’t mention how no one had any luck making the antibiotic yet. All attempts at making it had failed. 

Turning quickly Kankuro walked back to the main hospital and cornered one of the nurses. “Where is she?” He growled trying not to make a scene. The nurse, recognizing who it was, immediately pointed him in the direction of the room where she had been placed. “But no one is allowed to visit!” She yelled desperately down the hallway at the puppeteer. Barely able to contain his frustration Kankuro burst into the room without even pausing for the medic at the door yelling at him to stop. 

Despite his determination Kankuro didn’t even make it all the way through the doorway before several medics were trying to push him outside the room. From what he could make out Naoki was being stripped of her clothing and cold ice packs were being applied to her body. She feverishly tried to shy away from the ice that was being packed around her as she poured sweat. Her eyes were open but glazed and she whimpered quietly from the cold. Shivers wracked her body as her eyes finally rolled back as she lost consciousness. Just then Kankuro was finally pushed out of the room and before he could force his way back in a calm and cold voice stopped him. “Kankuro, stay out here and let them do their work in peace.” Gaara looked at his older brother and could feel the worry coming off him in waves. Kankuro grit his teeth and grabbed the door frame tightly. He couldn’t even register the fact that his younger brother wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near the hospital. “I can’t let her be alone.” I can’t let her die alone, he added silently in his mind. Walking up slowly behind his older brother Gaara put a hand on his shoulder. “Kankuro, she’ll make it.” He reassured firmly guiding the puppeteer to a few waiting chairs placed conveniently in the hallway. 

They waited most of the night. The bustle in the room didn’t slow down but the people in the room eventually switched shifts until those that had been in there when Kankuro and Gaara had arrived were not the same as those that were currently in the room. Suddenly, when it was nearing morning, a young medic ran down the hallway and into the room without being stopped. The noise in the room crescendoed and Kankuro perked up he started hearing hopeful murmurs from the room. When people slowly started to trickle out of her room he stood. Gaara simply watched his brother; he would wait for good news before he got his hopes up. 

The doctor that walked out looked exhausted but satisfied. Moving past Kankuro he went and sat down heavily on the seat the puppet master had vacated and looked up at the two brothers. “What happened?” Kankuro asked through gritted teeth. The doctor sighed and started his explanation. “It seems as if Naokisama had been sick for a few days before but she didn’t recognize her condition due to her extreme exhaustion in trying to fight this… plague. Her body gave out on her yesterday and we were hard pressed to keep her alive until the medicine that would fight this disease was made from the formula she had come up with. Unfortunately her temperature rose quite high before we could get her the medicine and we’re unsure if we can keep her organs from failing. ” “What took them so damn long?” Kankuro asked again, still angry that he hadn’t been allowed to see Naoki yet. The doctor sighed again as if he were beyond tired. “If you don’t already know it, Naokisama is a prodigy when it comes to herbs and the making of medicine. Suna has never seen anyone like her before. What I’m sure would have taken her but a few moments to concoct took a team of medical personnel a full night to make while working nonstop.”  
  
Gaara watched as his older brother took all of that in. Realizing Kankuro had reached his limit Gaara stood and walked toward Naoki’s room. “We can see her.” He stated. The doctor looked at the door and nodded. “Her condition is stable for now but we’ll have to see how she fairs. Medical nin will be in and out all day but as long as you aren’t in their way I don’t see why you can’t.” Gaara nodded and Kankuro opened the door and walked in. Naoki was pale against the white hospital sheets and her breathing was ragged. Dried sweat gleamed on her skin and dark mottled marks were on her bare shoulders. Kankuro shuddered as he remembered Temari having the same marks later on in the disease. Carefully he took Naoki’s hand and sat down next to her bed. Gaara watched and used sand to pull up another chair next to the hospital bed. He grabbed his brother’s shoulder and comforted him as best as he could. He knew if the roles were switched and it was Mai in the bed while he was watching over her, Kankuro wouldn’t leave him to face his grief alone. So Gaara stayed with Kankuro while the older jounin sat vigil over Naoki’s resting form. 

  


Temari yawned as she woke up from a restful slumber. She had heard the night before that Naoki had come up with an antibiotic that would treat the resistant strain that had cropped up in new patients. Kankuro had gone to check it out while she went back and rested for the night. If she were completely honest with herself she was still exhausted from the disease. It had certainly had its way with her and she knew she would have died if Naoki hadn’t treated her as soon as she did. Temari held back a groan when she heard a knock on her door and a messenger came in. “What is it?” She asked sternly. “Mam, I was sent by Kazekagesama with a message.” Temari perked up at the title of her youngest brother. Why would her brother send a messenger instead of simply coming himself? “I was told to let you know he and Kankurosama were in room 201 at the hospital with an ill Naokisama.” “What?!” Temari exclaimed. “What had happened?!” The messenger looked at her and his eyes widened, “I-i-I don’t know. I was just told to bring you the message.” Temari snorted and ordered the boy out of her room so she could get dressed. It seemed like if she wanted to find out anything she would have to go and see her brothers herself.   
Kankuro sat quietly, firmly holding Naoki’s hand. People had come in all day but he hadn’t paid any attention to them. The only other presence he acknowledged besides Naoki’s was Gaara’s. With each passing moment he just wished that Naoki would wake up and smile, ridiculing him for worrying so much but she only seemed to become increasingly listless. Her breathing became shallow and Kankuro started to wonder if the antibiotic had really worked. Suddenly as if his prayers were answered Naoki stirred and seemed as if she had regained consciousness. A few nurses were already in the room, as the day had gone on their visits had become more frequent and Naoki’s vitals had become weaker. “Kankuro?” She breathed out weakly. Kankuro drew closer to her. “Naoki! I’m here don’t worry everything will be alright.” “Please don’t leave me.” She whispered and then her eyes glazed over as the heart monitor sounded a flatline. The nurses pushed Kankuro away as they started trying to revive her. “Naoki!?” Kankuro yelled toward the ill kunoichi. “Naoki, I’m here, I promise I’m not leaving! Please, please!” More medics poured into the room but no one, not even Gaara, could get Kankuro to leave Naoki’s room. Finally they resigned to having the large jounin and his ever present younger brother in the room. 

The doctors yelled information to each other as they tried to use the defibrillator to bring Naoki back. After a few tries and the flatline winning out every time one of the doctors was handed a large needle and they plunged it violently into Naoki’s chest. Kankuro jerked as they did it and only Gaara’s sand kept him in his place. Suddenly Naoki’s heart rate shot up and after they injected something else into her IV it went back to a more normal tempo. Everyone around Naoki’s bed sighed in relief and when they had all trickled away Kankuro rushed back to her side. Resuming his earlier position he held Naoki’s hand and started talking to her; hoping that just by being with her she would find the strength to stay with him. Gaara watched his older brother and quietly walked out; he needed some time to gather himself. Kankuro needed him but Gaara didn’t want to provide a false hope. If Kankuro asked if he thought Naoki would make it he couldn’t lie to his brother. Kankuro deserved better than that, but he also deserved for Naoki to live. Running his hand through his hair in a rare display of anxiety he wished Mai was there to help him sort out his emotions but at the same time he was glad she wasn’t there to catch the plague that had eaten away at his village. He had been ordered by the council to stay away from the hospital considering his possibly compromised immune system. However once Temari had gotten sick he had disregarded the council’s orders. His village… his family needed him and he was not going to shy away from them to ensure his own safety. 

Just as he was about to walk back in and stay with Kankuro he noticed Temari walking purposefully toward him. “Idiot.” She exclaimed, “You should have sent a messenger as soon as you found out Naoki was sick. And you technically shouldn’t even be here.” Gaara kept his face blank and looked at his older sister as he ignored her latter comment, “I did…” He said. “You mean she got this bad that fast? Is it a new strain?” Temari looked to the room. Gaara shook his head and said, “No, it went unnoticed for a while before she collapsed from it.” “How?” Gaara shrugged, “She confused it with her exhaustion from the past week’s events. It is not hard to imagine how such a complete exhaustion could hide the disease.” Temari nodded and looked toward the room and back to Gaara. “You’ve stayed with him since you found out?” Gaara nodded. “Then I’ll take over from here.” Temari stopped Gaara before he could start to protest. “I know you want to be here for him but half of the council that isn’t bed ridden will want an update soon. We just got finished with a global war, they need reassurance.” Seeing the logic in her decision Gaara nodded and replied, “Thank you, will you be alright?” Temari smiled, “I’ll be fine. I may not be at my best but I think I can handle my little brother.” Gaara let the corners of his mouth shift slightly upward just before he disappeared in a wave of sand and appeared in his office. Looking at the paperwork that had piled up he muttered dryly to himself, “This is what I get for being healthy.” 

Temari walked in and sat down next to Kankuro. Her brother barely acknowledged her presence before he went back to talking to Naoki in soft tones that only a few of those closest to him ever heard. Most days Kankuro was a smart ass puppeteer jounin with formidable power, a quick temper, and a sharp mind that many didn’t see. But on rare occasions he was the loving and soft hearted younger brother that Temari had come to know and love. Heaven knew her family had problems expressing their emotions but when it came to Kankuro if either of his siblings needed him he was the first to expose his vulnerable inner heart. The occasions didn’t call for it often but his complete honesty and total support of his siblings never wavered when things turned tough. Temari knew that both she and Gaara were more of what people would refer to as cold fish. However she had promised to try and show that same level of openness and compassionate concern with both of her brothers and she wasn’t about to stop now. “Kankuro” She started, looking at her younger brother. He turned and she almost gasped at the level of desperation she saw in his eyes. She had known that he and Naoki‘s relationship had become more serious lately but she hadn’t realized how serious until that moment. Her brother had fallen in love with someone and she had just realized it. Scolding herself mentally she finished her sentence, “Do you need anything?” She asked, hoping she could help in some way besides just sitting and waiting with him. Kankuro tightened his hold on Naoki’s hand and looked at his older sister seriously. “She asked me not to leave her… I can’t leave her….” “Okay.” Temari said putting her hand on his back comfortingly, “and I’m not leaving you.” Kankuro managed to lift his lips in a small sorrowful smile before he turned back to Naoki and started to talk to her again. 

Kankuro’s voice grew hoarse as he continued to talk. He needed her to know how much he cared for her. So he told her; over and over and over again until his voice was rough from speaking for so long and his lips were dry and cracked. As the rest of the day slipped away the night felt as if it dragged along but Naoki’s condition did not change for better or worse. Finally when dawn broke she stirred. Kankuro stopped talking and unintentionally held his breath. Opening her eyes slowly Naoki waited for a few moments for her vision to clear before she tried to identify the figures near her. “Naoki?” Kankuro questioned; hoping against hope that the events of the past day wouldn’t repeat themselves. “You’re here.” She said as she smiled weakly. She shakily squeezed her hand that was in his and closed her eyes falling back into a restful sleep. When she had awoken Temari had called in a nurse. An older nurse bustled in and evaluated Naoki’s condition. Smiling the older woman looked at the two siblings, “The worst seems to be over. She’s resting comfortably now.” Temari sighed with relief while Kankuro grinned. “Knew you could do it.” He whispered in her ear when the nurse had left. 

Kankuro stayed with Naoki the rest of the day but couldn’t stop himself from dozing in the chair next to her bed. Naoki woke several times after but couldn’t keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds. Temari stayed with them and left every so often to stretch her legs and get meals for the both of them. Just as night was about to fall once more Temari convinced Kankuro to get up and take care of a few necessities before they settled in for the night. Kankuro didn’t stay out longer than absolutely necessary and when he came back he just barely convinced Temari to spend the night in her own bed. Since Naoki was finally doing better the eldest sand sibling was persuaded to go and get at least a few hours of sleep before she returned to the hospital room. Kankuro smiled as he watched his sister leave and chuckle. “I swear I don’t know who’s more stubborn you or her.” He said to Naoki’s sleeping form. Leaning forward Kankuro didn’t even notice when he fell asleep with his head on her bed, his right arm pillowed his head while he continued to hold on to Naoki with his left hand. 

When Naoki woke up next it was morning again and she could tell that she had slept the whole day through. She almost shifted when she realized Kankuro had fallen asleep in the chair next to her with his head laying on her lap. His right arm had ended up spreading across her legs while his left hand still held hers. His hair was disheveled and Naoki could tell that he hadn’t left her side in a while. She used her free left hand to stroke his hair while she cautiously propped herself up so she was partially in a seated position. Just as she had gotten herself comfortable a young male nurse burst into the room and woke him up. Naoki rolled her eyes with frustration and watched as Kankuro jerked up and rubbed his sleep filled eyes. Naoki squeezed his hand in reassurance and waited for the young nurse to start asking his questions. Naoki patiently put up with the obviously inexperienced medic for a few moments but once he was finished she politely asked him to leave. The kid was cute in a puppy sort of way but Kankuro thought he seemed all too happy to be in the room with Naoki only in a thin gown. “So,” he started, turning to the green haired woman, “when do we get to break out?” Naoki laughed softly and rolled her eyes playfully. “And go where?” She asked leaning back tiredly into the pillows that supported her seated position. They both knew that she couldn’t go to her place, there wasn’t enough room for two people and that was what it would require for her. Even when she got out of the hospital Naoki had seen the after effects of the disease enough times to know that it would still take a while for her to regain her full strength. Until then she would need someone to stay with her so she didn’t over work herself back into an illness. Naoki knew she was a lot of things but a fool wasn’t one of them and if she had a relapse there was a good chance she wouldn’t make it out alive. Just as she was about to doze off once more Kankuro spoke up. “We could go to my place.” Naoki’s eyes shot open, “You mean the Kazekage tower? I’m not sure-“ Naoki stopped as Kankuro interrupted her. “No, I recently got an apartment considering recent events and I was hoping you would… maybe stay with me… at least until your better…” He tacked on; stopping himself from saying that he had really hoped that his new place would become their new place. 

Naoki’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You mean? Of course I’ll stay!” She said as she smiled enthusiastically. Suddenly someone walked in and all but stomped over to the bed. “Daichisama, you’re doing better I see.” Naoki said as she looked over her mentor’s condition with a clinical eye. “Dumbass, of course I’m doing fine.” He grumbled, “But I see you got yourself put into the same boat I was in.” Naoki blushed softly. Seeing her unease Kankuro tried to distract the grouchy head medic. “When can she leave?” He asked lightly. At that point getting Naoki back to his place sounded like the best idea to ever come across the planet but he had to convince the jounin that stood before him of that. Diachi raised an eyebrow and gave a scornful look to Kankuro. “Considering how serious her condition became and the fact that just yesterday did she completely stabilize and start to recover I would say she will have to stay here at least a week if not longer. “A week?” Naoki questioned. She knew she needed rest but that much? It seemed absurd that she would be in bed for a week and on sick leave longer than that. “But Daichisama…” She tried to argue. Daichi lightly head slapped her and glared at her. After a moment he softened his gaze. “Naoki I know how much it will exasperate you to not work for more than two weeks but you need to recover fully before you continue on with your everyday life. You can’t afford to have a relapse and despite what you think, this hospital can run without you. Naoki nodded her head in defeat.


	8. Those We Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This need major editing. I'm getting there, I promise.

Two days shy of a week later saw Kankuro and Naoki walking out the door of the hospital. It still took a lot out of her to go long distances but Naoki was determined to make it to their new apartment on her own two feet. Kankuro had spent the week fairly busy trying to get the apartment ready, complete the few missions that Gaara had assigned him, and still visit with Naoki at the hospital. Once word had gotten out that the medic was recovering and conscious most of the day; unauthorized medical personnel had started to pour into her room asking for instruction and advice on their work. Many were apprehensive about approaching Daichi, so they went to Naoki with their problems. Daichi had almost growled in frustration when he learned that the rest he had prescribed his patient was being usurped by his own medics. Deciding that Naoki would never get the rest she so desperately needed in the hospital he sent her with Kankuro two days early. Luckily the puppeteer had been anticipating the older man's frustrations and he had already finished sorting out the apartment. It was still relatively bare but it held all the necessary furnishings and left room for Naoki to decorate however she pleased when she was well enough. 

However with Naoki’s early release came strict instructions for another two days of bed rest and absolutely no heavy physical activity for another five after that. It would be another two days before Naoki would be allowed back into the hospital to work on half day schedules. She would have to wait until Daichisama got annoyed with running the hospital before he would let her go back to full time. When they finally arrived Naoki was winded and couldn’t even stop Kankuro as he swept her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold. Naoki laughed breathlessly as he deposited her onto their bed. They kissed passionately and as they broke apart Naoki reminded Kankuro of a certain key point in the rules that Daichi had given them. Kankuro growled and went back to kissing Naoki when she pulled back and laughed again. “You do remember what he threatened you with, don't you?” 

Kankuro shivered and pulled back, “You really think he could do that to another man?” 

Naoki smirked, “A man violated a woman and the civilian policing squad had been forced to take him down violently. He came to the hospital with a simple cut on his thigh. I didn’t understand it at the time but Daichisama insisted on healing the man. I was confused but let it go. It wasn’t like I thought he couldn’t do it but he was the head of the hospital and I thought he had more important things to finish. By the time the rapist had left the hospital a day later he had… ‘lost’ part of his manhood and would need a catheter the rest of his life.” Kankuro shuddered as Naoki continued. “I asked him one day why he did it and he just said, ‘Certain people shouldn't have access to such a weapon.'” Naoki shook her head and smiled, “It is one of the most central memories I have of Daichisama.” 

Kankuro swallowed hard, “Why on earth would you want to remember that?” 

“Daichisama was the first person I knew that took his oath to protect others so seriously. He was willing to hurt his own career to prevent the injury of someone else. Yeah it was completely nuts and he almost lost his position over it but he decided the risk of the man repeating his crimes of the past was too high and he did what he thought was best no matter the consequences. I admire him for that.” Kankuro studied Naoki’s expression as she explained her thoughts to him. Just when he thought he had her figured out she would reveal something else and he would be lost all over again. Her compassion for others often times got in the way of her own health but every once in a while Kankuro could see why Naoki was such an efficient interrogator. When she decided to be, Naoki could be as cold as "pre-Naruto" Gaara. However her thirst for justice would never allow her to fall into what Gaara had been in the past and Kankuro was grateful for that. 

Naoki’s recovery was slow and although it gave her and Kankuro more time together it almost drove the green haired kunoichi up the walls of their new apartment. When she was finally allowed back to work part time she almost ran to the hospital in her eagerness to get back to work. It wasn’t much longer before she and Kankuro had set a rhythm to their lives. The only thing that still stood between them was the continued exile of Mai. Often times it was after dinner that the two started the old argument once more. “She served in the war and was permanently injured. She deserves to be given recompense.” 

“So we give her a few bucks and let her be on her way.” Kankuro said heatedly. “You can’t just lift someone’s exile, the council wouldn’t even dream of it.”

Naoki rolled her eyes, “The council hasn't lifted a finger against Gaara since the war. I doubt seriously they would try to stop him from reinstating Mai. Not to mention that their accusations were obviously false since Mai was fighting against Madara’s forces rather than with them.” 

“They could always argue that it’s another attempt to put a sleeper agent into our forces.”

“Yeah with who in control of her, Madara is dead… both of them…” 

Kankuro sighed, “If it were just up to me, Mai would have already been hunted down and brought back… but you know the real reason why her exile hasn’t been lifted…” Kankuro looked up at the woman he loved with a sorrowful gaze. “Gaara still doesn’t even talk about her.”

Naoki pursed her lips, “Then talk to him. If he’ll listen to anyone it’s you. He needs her and she needs him. They’re just too stubborn to admit it.”

Kankuro sighed again. “I’ll give it a try.”

Naoki crossed her arms and smiled. “I’m glad you see it my way.”

Kankuro closed one eye and growled, “It’s hard not to when I know you’re gonna make me sleep on the couch again if I don’t agree to something.”

Naoki laughed and crossed to room to the puppeteer. “I didn’t think the couch was so bad.” She whispered in his ear as she let her hands wander before getting up to get ready for bed.

“Hey” Kankuro called after her before getting up and following.

It was the following day that Kankuro found himself in Gaara’s office, trying to tactfully bring up the subject of the nomad. After a few moments of tense silence he growled, “Screw it, Gaara we need to talk about Mai.” 

The red head froze sharply before speaking, “have you heard something?”

“No, and we’re not going to until we try to find her.”

"Why would we do that?” The red head said before continuing his paperwork.

Kankuro sighed, “We were wrong about her, and we need to make sure we fix it, before it’s too late.”

Gaara closed his eyes and pulled his hands up in front of his face. “you’re not wrong.”

“Yeah well, I try-jan… Mai needs to be given the chance to come back and explain herself.”

“you’re talking about expunging her record… ending her exile…”

“Well considering her exile was a sentence given on false charges it’s only right.”

Gaara continued to stare at the space in front of him. “If she’s allowed back they’ll use her again.”

Kankuro stiffened and then relaxed. “you’re probably right but that’s her decision, not ours. Plus you never know, she might turn the council down.”

Gaara looked up, disbelief written plainly across his face. “Why would she do that?”

Kankuro shrugged, “I think that people do a lot of unexpected things… if they’re given the right reasons.” Kankuro smirked and waved as he left the office, “At least think about bringing it up to the council.” Gaara nodded as his older brother left the room... maybe it did need to be addressed…

Kankuro didn’t hear anything more about it until almost a month later when Gaara brought it up during another forced lunch break. “She hasn’t responded.” Gaara said as he ate his beef tounge and Kankuro dug into ramen. 

“Who Temari? Probably because she’s so caught up in that Shikamaru guy. She never has time for us any-“ 

“No,” Gaara interrupted, “Mai.”  
Kankuro choked on his food for a minute before he regained his composure.” “You mean you let her back into the village?”  
Gaara nodded. “A squad reached her a week ago and gave her the letter stating her release from exile but they said she didn’t have a corresponding message.”  
Kankuro sighed. “Yeah well you know her, she’ll decide to come back when she wants to and not a moment sooner. Give her time, women don’t like to be rushed.”  
Gaara raised an eyebrow, “You talk as if you have experience in the subject.”  
“Hey!” Kankuro cried, “I have plenty of experience.” Gaara smirked and Kankuro laughed. “Well let’s just say I tried to convince Naoki I was ready to meet her dad and I ended up on the couch again.”  
“That would explain why you keep cracking your spine.”  
“It’s not the most comfortable of places to sleep.” Kankuro said, wincing. “Anyway, we’ve been living together for a while now and I’ve still never met him. I don’t know, I guess if I were in her shoes I wouldn’t be too eager to introduce her to our dad.”  
This time Gaara winced as he remembered how their father used to respond to them. “You’re not wrong. However if you two are to progress together you will have to meet him at some point.”  
Kankuro raised an eyebrow, “Yeah? What gave you that idea.”  
Gaara shrugged, “Temari had to meet Shikamaru’s family at some point. You remember when he formally introduced himself to us as Temari’s boyfriend.”  
Kankuor snorted, “Gaia yes. There’s no forgetting how awkward that was.”  
Gaara looked at his older brother blandly, “Or the bruise Temari gave you after you gave him a difficult time.”  
“Hey, that was totally unwarranted. I didn’t even threaten him.”  
Gaara gave a small smile. “Either way the situation stands. You’ll have to meet him at some point if you’re going to continue cohabitating.”  
Kankuro moaned, “Sure sure, just don’t call it that, you make it sound like we’re a science experiment.”  
“No, merely a social experiment. “  
Kankuro coughed again as he looked over at his younger brother. “Yeah well just wait until you’re in the same position before you start calling us experiments.” Gaara smiled again and paid for their tab as they got up to leave. “You know I could treat us at least once when we do this.”  
The red head looked over at his older brother. “I make more than you.”  
“Yeah, I know but it supposed to be the other way around. The older brother is supposed to take care of the younger one and all that jazz.”  
Gaara continued to walk as he replied, “I sign your checks as well. If you want I can take out some of our lunch bills.”  
Kankuro rolled his eyes. “Ughh it’s not the money that counts it’s the gesture-“ When he saw his younger brother’s blank stare he stopped and put his hand on his face, “Nevermind it’s not important anyway.” Gaara nodded as they kept walking; confused as to why the puppeteer had even brought it up in the first place. 

As Kankuro walked home he thought about what his younger brother had said. Gaara was right, if they couldn’t ever overcome the hurtle of Naoki’s father then they would never progress any further than where they were now… and Kankuro wanted nothing more than marry Naoki but that couldn’t happen if he had never met the only family she had left. Steeling himself for another argument the puppeteer walked into their apartment. However when Naoki greeted him smiling and finished making dinner he knew he wouldn’t be able to break the peace tonight… maybe tomorrow night he would be ready…

Naoki smiled tiredly as she hauled lunch up the steps of the Kazekage tower. She didn’t often bring Kankuro lunch. It usually only happened when he was on protection detail for extended periods. But when she did she always included something for Gaara. She knew if Gaara didn’t stop to eat, neither would Kankuro. Nodding to the assistant outside of Gaara’s office, Naoki knocked before she walked in. Gaara barely looked up as he smiled and motioned for her to come in. Once Naoki had set down the tray of food she turned to leave when Gaara stopped her. “Wait, I have something to discuss with you.”  
Naoki nodded “Is it something about the hospital?”  
Gaara shook his head and signaled for his ever present protection to leave for a moment. “It’s more personal than that.”  
Naoki frowned, “Is there something wrong-“  
Gaara shook his head again. “I am not certain this is any of my business but I’ve grown fond of you and I know my brother loves you more than he usually cares to admit. So I will say what I have to say and you can either disregard it or take it into consideration as the heartfelt advice I mean it to be.” Naoki nodded cautiously. “It has come to my attention that Kankuro has not met your family yet and I know it is bothering him.”  
Naoki’s brow furrowed, “I really don’t th-“  
“Please,” Gaara interrupted, “let me finish. I, of all people understand how difficult such bonds can be. However I have chosen to accept those bonds no matter the pain. It is what has allowed me to grow in my family and become Kazekage. I believe you are one of the people who helped me on this path. It’s one of the reasons it pains me to see you stumble on this same path. You’ve chosen to stall such a meeting, which in some ways prevents some of the pain that I am sure awaits you. However in stalling you only make such matters worse. The longer you and Kankuro continue to ignore him the harder it will be in the end. I can only imagine how difficult it would have been for me to turn away from my path of hatred if I had waited even one more day.” Gaara paused and sighed, “I only say this because you and Kankuro are my precious people and I want to see you grow together… not stunted by your own fears and stubbornness.” Gaara stopped and looked at her. Naoki swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.  
“If I may take my leave-“ She said quietly and walked out of the room, her silence filling the empty space she had left. 

Naoki spent the rest of her day in the greenhouse. Diachi-sama knew when she got like this it was best to leave her with the plants. They were the only ones who could weather the storm in her heart. She spent the day watering, tending, and remembering… each belt lash her father gave her, her mother’s body hanging in the bathroom, the alcohol her father still drowns himself in. Finally fed up Naoki broke down and cried, her tears watering the soil. It was midnight when Kankuro walked in quietly while she finished cleaning up. In all his boisterous qualities and theatrical personality quirks he knew when to wait. As a puppeteer, silence could be invaluable and Kankuro used it to his advantage. He waited for her to start. “I think it’s time for you to meet my dad.” Because despite all the things her father had and hadn’t done in her life he was still her daddy… the man who chased her and her brother around in what seemed like endless games of tag… the man who held her when sandstorms raged outside of their home and she cried well into the night. 

Kankuro tensed at her statement, “Are you sure? Gaara told me what he said and I don’t want it to be because he pushed you into it. It needs to be on your terms Naoki.” 

Naoki shook her head. “Gaara didn’t push me he just pointed out the obvious... it’s something that should have happened a while ago.” Kankuro nodded; waiting for her to continue.“I thought I could sort out some of it before you met him. Maybe get a few kinks soothed out but every time I go and see him it just gets worse.” Naoki ran a dirty hand through her hair and drew closer to Kankuro. “I’m sorry.”

Kankuro nodded and wrapped his arms around Naoki. “Thank you for telling me. I wish we could have done this sooner so I could help you but I understand how complicated fathers can be. I honestly don’t know how I would have handled this if my father were still alive.” Kankuro looked down at Naoki. “Just… thank you.” 

Naoki nodded and smiled, “I don’t think we can stand here all night.” Kankuro chuckled. “Yeah well, I’ve got dinner waiting so we wouldn’t want to anyway.” Laughing Naoki locked up and they both set off for their apartment. 

It was a week or so when the couple finally made it to Naoki’s father’s house. It was tense, strained and it only took 30 minutes before Naoki got up and left… Kankuro only staying for a few moments before leaving with her…

“Father.” Naoki said when the older man opened the door after hearing her knock. 

He grunted in response and looked behind her to see a man. “Who is that?” He asked. His gaze focused and sober. 

Naoki shifted, letting Kankuro move forward a bit. “This is Kankuro, he’s the man I’ve been living with recently.”

“Sir.” Kankuro nodded toward the man nervously. 

The older jounin scowled at the puppet master and then stepped away from the doorway, “Call me Jotaro.” Kankuro nodded again and waited before Naoki had walked in before following. “So what are you here for this time? Another check in? Make sure you scratch off your daughterly duty for the month before leaving me alone again.”

Naoki grit her teeth, her jaw clenching. “I didn’t leave on a whim and you weren’t alone.”

Jotaro snorted bitterly, “Not alone? Do you see anyone else here?!”

Naoki’s eyes flashed as she motioned toward the jug of sake that sat on the counted half empty, “You made it pretty clear that you preferred the company of your alcohol over me.”  
Before it could get worse Kankuro jumped in, “Maybe we should all eat something before we hash this out.”

“Finally someone with sense.” Jotaro muttered before moving toward the counter. “What did you bring?”

The trio worked quietly, unpacking the food and preparing it. Dinner was almost as silent. Naoki grit her teeth once more as her father reached for the jug of sake. He tensed under her stare and turned toward his daughter… seeing the judgement in her eyes. “Go on. Say it.” He all but growled.

“Say what?” Naoki asked, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hold her tongue much longer.

“Whatever it is that’s burning you up. Is it the alcohol?” He challenges her, rising halfway from his chair.

“The alcohol is only part of it dad.” She said quietly. Kankuro just watched silently as the scene unfolded. He knew this was something they need to get out.

“Only part.” He snorted again, “So what is it? You want your mother back? Your brother? Quit whining over the past Naoki, move on.” 

“Like you have?!” Naoki asked with indignation. “You mourn them with every swig from that bottle! I hate the alcohol. I hate how you run to it whenever you start missing them. I hate how you let it become your crutch, your excuse!”

“YOU HATE ME!” Her father exploded. “Don’t act like it isn’t true. Once your mother and brother died you hated that you were left with me… like I wasn’t enough for you. Well I’m all you’ve got!”

Naoki stood up and matched her father, “Don’t put words in my mouth! I hate that you hit me! I hate how after they died you decided to follow them to the grave with this!” She took the jug and shook it, liquid sloshing out over the table. “I hate how quiet the house got after you had passed out and I was alone, even with you I WAS ALONE…” Naoki paused, tears threatening to fall. “But I never hated you dad. I still don’t.”

Jotaro grit his teeth as Naoki rushed past him and walked out of the house. She continued to go a few houses down and wait for Kankuro… knowing that she couldn’t go back in now. 

Kankuro watched Naoki leave. He looked up at the man before him. He seemed to have aged profoundly in the few moments it took his daughter to walk out of the door. Jotaro finally looked to the young man before him. “Enjoy the show?”

Kankuro stood quietly and ignored the question. “She does love you even if it doesn’t seem that way.” Kankuro looked toward the door and then back at the old man. “We’ll be back next week sometime.” And before the aged jounin could protest Kankuro had followed Naoki out the house. 

It was a small step for the couple but a step nonetheless. After the initial visit to Naoki’s father both Kankuro and she would make concerted efforts to visit the aging man at least every other week. After a month of a few visits things fell into an easier pattern. Each diner was still hard but things didn’t feel so pressed and with Kankuro there Naoki felt less defensive. It became easier to open up to her father with someone else there to validate her emotions. And as change blew in with the eastern winds so did an old friend...

Kankuro hesitated when he heard voices yelling his name. It was a rookie gate guard. Kankuro had told the younger man to come to him with any problems but it was starting to get out of hand. The puppeteer was just about to make a run for it when the rookie caught up. “Sir!” The man said loudly. 

Kankuro sighed, “I’m off duty right now Ken. If you’re having trouble your supervisor should-“

“But sir!” The younger man cut him off, “an exiled shinobi has returned to the city with a letter of aquital! Should we let her through?” 

Kankuro was about to roll his eyes and say yes when he paused, “Who did you say it was?”

“The name on the passport is Mai.” 

The puppet master surprised the rookie by laughing aloud. “Yeah let her in. Here, I’ll come with ya.” Making their way toward the large wall that surrounded the city Kankuro continued to chuckle in amazement. He wasn’t sure how the nomad would react to her absolvement of her crimes but while Gaara had been pessimistic about the chances of her return Kankuro knew that she would come back. What was it that Fumio always said? “You always return to the people you love”? When the guard and Kankuro made it to the gate the older man smiled and greeted the nomad. Mai had grown into her body with age and although she was still lean there was a weathering to her frame that came with time and experience. “How are ya Mai?” He asked, watching the gaurds go over her paperwork one last time before stamping it. 

She smirked and shrugged. “Well enough. I’m glad to see you are doing fine.” 

Kankuro smiled confidently, “Do you have a place to stay or-“

Mai cut the jounin off before he could continue, “I’ll be fine.” She smiled a little more softly and added, “You haven’t changed much. You always did worry when Temari wasn’t around to do the majority of it.”

“Hey, making sure you have a place to stay isn’t worrying.” Kankuro said, waving his hand at her. “Well either way I’d better let you settle down before I tell everyone you’re back. Oh, if you need to get a hold of me I’m with Naoki at a new apartment.” He wrote down his address and handed it to her before he started off toward the tower. “Make sure you stop by for dinner sometime at least.”

He didn’t see Mai look down at the paper with a slightly pained look on her face. “Will he be there?” She asked quietly… but it was too late. The puppeteer was out of earshot and Mai only had the whistling of wind as an answer. 

The next evening found Naoki dragging Mai to the house for dinner. Kankuro smiled happily as the woman he loved got a chance to spend time with one of her dearest friends. Mai had been a sore spot between Naoki and Gaara for a while now. With this reunion maybe they would all get a chance to heal. It wasn’t surprising that when the two women got back Naoki had convinced Mai to stay with them until Temari made her way back to Suna. 

After that things fell into a more comfortable rhythm. Everyone got a chance to reconcile with their exiled friend… including Gaara. Kankuro sighed with relief as he watched his younger brother and Mai converse at the get together they had before Mai set off on her first official mission since coming back. It was a sense of peace that enveloped him when Naoki moseyed her way back into the kitchen. “It’s nice isn’t it.” She said wistfully.

Kankuro smiled and continued to prepare food. “Things have changed a lot since we were all kids.” 

“Thank Gaia.” Naoki said with a straight face. 

Kankuro chuckled, “No kidding.” Pausing he turned toward the medic, “What do you think would have happened if we hadn’t met.” 

Naoki thought for a moment before smirking. “You would have devoted yourself entirely to your brother and turned into just as much of a workaholic as he is.” 

Kankuro scoffed, “That is physically impossible. The man never sleeps.” 

Naoki laughed, “But you would have tried.” 

Kankuro shook his head and rolled his eyes. “And you would have probably grown leaves with the amount of time you spend in the green house.”

Naoki laughed and grew solemn. She shook her head and smiled sadly. “I firmly believe that without you I would be dead.” 

Kankuro looked up stunned, “What makes you say that?”

“I made it through that sickness because I could feel you there beside me; keeping me from falling away from this life.” She leaned forward and kissed the puppeteer firmly. “Thank you.” She said. 

Kankuro swallowed hard and rested his chin on her head for a moment. “I will always be there for you.” 

They both smiled at one another and then Naoi smirked. “I didn’t know it took you this long to make such a simple meal.”

“Hey-“ Kankuro started before Naoki made her way back out to the guests. 

After that time seemed to slip from them as they settled into their happier lives. It wasn’t long before Mai moved from Temari’s empty apartment to Gaara’s rooms in the tower. Temari had started renting a room at Sakura’s apartment a while back and had slowly started to transfer her things to Konoha. Her wedding to Shikamaru was set to take place in a month or two and the happy couple was making arrangements to live in the land of fire. Meanwhile Naoki and Kankuro had a quiet wedding with few friends and some family. It made it easier on everyone that could come that it was nothing formal. A few were even still in shinobi gear when the bride met the groom at the front of the room. 

Naoki looked to Kankuro gratefully as her father handed her off. “I love you.” She said softly but firmly to Kankuro while the priest started the ceremony.

Kankuro smiled, his face free of paint… and so much like his father’s. “I love you too.” When the ceremony was over and they had thanked everyone who had made it they went back to their apartment. Naoki laughed as Kankuro carried her over the threshold. 

“So,” She started, “are you ready to spend eternity with me?”

Kankuro put down his wife and kissed her soundly. “Of course. We always stay with the people we love.” 

Naoki laughed, "I thought what Fumio said was a little different."

Kankuro shrugged and grinned, "I made a few adjustments." Naoki shook her head and laughed, ready to begin the rest of her life.


End file.
